Mason and the Minish Door
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Mason and Sheila have always been the best of friends, but the two are also polar opposites. But when the two pals stumble upon a mysterious door, the two must work together and brave the dangers of the micro world in order to get back to normal.
1. The Mysterious Door

**O-kay, everybody! Time to begin the story I've had planned for a while. This first one's pretty short, but they always are. Here we go!**

* * *

**Dimalanta Household**

The sounds of wood clashing rang from the backyard of the Dimalanta home as Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic clashed wooden blades against the other. It was a beautiful summer's day, so the two best friends were spending it doing what they loved: playing with each other. A cold, refreshing Purple Flurp sat on the table beside them as they rapidly swung their toy weapons. "Ye'll not get yer hands on THIS loot here, Captain Raccoon!" Mason exclaimed, trying to sound like a pirate.

"Arr, that's what ye think, but I'll be makin' ye walk the space-plank, scurvy dog!"

"Aw, not the space-plank." Mason moaned.

Inside the home, Yin Dimalanta smiled as she watched her son play with his best friend from the kitchen window, doing dishes. "Awe, aren't they adorable, Matthew?" she asked her husband, who sat at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Hehe. They're like a mini me and Marine."

"True. Good thing THAT didn't happen, though." Yin said, wiping her hands dry. "Still, with a friendship like that, you know they'll end up dating soon enough." The Chinese woman walked away afterwards.

"Whoa, save that for the teen years, Yin." Matthew chuckled.

At the same time, Dillon York and Leanne Grayson were also over, sitting on the living room floor and battling in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, with Dillon's socks kicked off on the floor. The male shadowbender was unable to focus as a bunch of flies were buzzing around him, and he was trying to swat them away. As a result, Leanne was able to beat him and win the battle. "Hoo-hoo, yeah!" she fist-pumped.

"Ah man! Mason really oughta do something about these flies." Dillon whined, trying to smack them away. "What's their deal?"

"Probably because of how much your feet smell. You really oughta keep your shoes on." Leanne suggested.

"No way. My feet get real sweaty. In fact, just last week-"

"O-kay, don't need to hear any of that. Anyway, at least Ash is taking care of 'em." The two looked behind them as Leanne's shadow was trying to snap the flies in her hands and also eat them.

"Boy, shadows have weird appetites. Where is Mason, anyway?"

"Oh, he's outside, playing with Sheila again."

"Man, those two cannot stay away from each other, huh? Why don't they just confess already?"

"Because _Mason_ is too shy. Even though they're just as obvious as your parents. Anyhoo, wanna keep going? Charizard is TOTALLY gonna kick your butt!"

"Not if good old Lucas has anything to say about it!"

Outside, Mason and Sheila kept powerfully swinging their wooden swords at each other before Sheila was able to make Mason's fly right out of his hand. Mason watched it fly off before Sheila swung her leg and kicked Mason off his feet, afterwards tipping her sword at him. "And ta Sheila go the spoils, eh?" With that, she took the Purple Flurp can and twirled it around before cracking it open, proceeding to have a sip. She then walked over and placed a foot on Mason's chest, holding him down as she said, "But as an act of good will, I present to you a gift." The wereraccoon reached into her back pocket and pulled out her own can. Mason smiled as Sheila stepped off of him, allowing him to stand up. "To best pals." She smiled, tossing him the can.

Mason cracked the can open and touched it to hers as he repeated, "To best pals." Both friends then proceeded to have a drink. When they finished, they both released loud burps at the others' face. The two of them then joyously burst into laughter.

**Unknown Location**

A team of human construction workers tirelessly sawed down trees in a forest and scared away animals. From the darkness of her quarters, the mysterious female being angrily watched this happen through her crystal ball. _"Uugh! LOOK at those humans! Do they not care for ANYTHING?"_

"_Hmm, they are quite a sticky sort of bunch, aren't they?"_ the butler asked.

"_I've waited long enough! It's time to drop the first of my Minish Doors!"_

"_Oh, well, that should make for some fun."_ The other lady said, still polishing her nails. _"Turn them all into bugs so that other people will step on 'em, right?"_

"_Er, something like that. Anyway, I only have one, so let's start off small. Eee hee hee! Small!"_

"_Why not this happy couple?"_ the butler asked, showing the image of Mason and Sheila in the backyard on their crystal ball. _"Nobody seems to be watching them."_

"_Ooooh, it's that raccoon girl."_ The goddess growled. _"I HATE that raccoon girl! It's just so disgusting to see the result of a HUMAN mating with a creature of the earth. Drop the Minish Door on them NOW, Arlon!"_

"_Right as you say, Mistress Viridi."_ The eyes of the butler glowed a bright red as his blue-lit finger gently pressed a small button.

**Dimalanta Household**

"So Mason, didja hear?" Sheila asked as the two sat at their backyard table. "Planet Vaporia's started their own Kids Next Door! We should totally check it out, Mate!"

"Mm, I dunno, Sheila. My dad told me about that place, and, it sounds kinda scary."

"Ahh, that's what it used to be, eh? Where's your sense of adventah?"

"Mmm…" Mason still looked unsure.

As Sheila tilted her head back to have another drink, her eyes widened at the sight of a glowing green meteor in the sky. She wiped the soda from her mouth and asked, "What's that?"

Mason's eyes also widened at the meteor. The strange object fell faster toward the earth and crash-landed in the forest area, several feet from their house. "It… landed in the forest."

"Well, let's go check it out!" Sheila yelled, already dashing into the forest. "Er, Sheila? Wait!" Mason quickly ran after her.

Mason kept after his raccoon friend past all the trees before finally bumping into her from behind as she was staring at something. Mason stepped beside her, and both stared curiously as some strange double-doors stood before them, decorated with odd, forest-like designs. "Whoa… what is it?" Mason asked.

Sheila carefully stepped closer to the door, reaching out to touch it, and the doors suddenly slid open as her fingers were inches away from touching it. Mason stepped closer as well, their eyes transfixed on the swirling green portal that waited inside. "Blimey… it's some kind of portal." Sheila said quietly.

"I wonder where it leads…"

"Well, only one way to find out. Le's go in, Mate!"

"Hold on!" Mason grabbed Sheila's arm to keep her from going further. "We don't know what this is, Sheila. It could be dangerous."

"Danguh? Oi LAUGH at danguh! HA HA HA HA!"

"Eh hehe. Still, I have a bad feeling. I mean, doorways don't usually fall from the sky and contain swirling portals. What if it leads to some sooper hazardous dimension?"

"And what if it doesn't? Either way, oi'm checkin' it out!" She was about to step in again.

"Sheila," he held her back, "I REALLY don't think we should-"

"Ah, come on, Mate, what's the worst that can happen? We get lost inside some parallel universe with no way of comin' back? This could be the discovery of the century! Oi've GOTTA see it!"

Mason released a long sigh of defeat. "Well… then I'm going with you." He decided, taking her hand.

Sheila smiled at him and nodded, "Even bettuh!" The two faced ahead at the strange vortex and sucked in a breath of anxiety. Without another second to spare, the two stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.

The two stood in the middle of a vast, infinite plain of the swirling greenness, wondering where they were. "So… where is this?" Mason asked, his voice echoing.

"Maybe there's some kind of a secret entrance." Sheila whispered.

"Either way, this is making me dizzy. Let's find wherever this leads and head back ASA- _Whooooaaaa…_" The entire dimension began moving around in a slow, wavy motion.

"_Oooof… I'm gettin' sick, Mate…"_

"_We shouldn't've had that… Purple Flurp… Ulp…"_

**Back at the house**

Yin gathered some clothes into a laundry basket and held it up as she saw Haruka walk by her room. "Oh, Haru? Could you go outside and ask if Mason has any dirty clothes lying around? I'm about to do some laundry soon."

"Sure, Mom!" Haruka smiled before hurrying to the backyard.

**Unknown jungle area**

Mason and Sheila had finally made it out of the vortex, holding their heads dizzily as their bodies were bent over a little. "Man, oi'm feelin' woozy…" Sheila groaned.

"We shoulda waited till our stomachs settled." Mason said.

"Oi, what is this place?" The two looked up and viewed around the mysterious jungle. They appeared surrounded by towering, green trees, as well as even larger trees, which had normal-colored brown trunks.

"Are we in… some kind of jungle?"

"Well, I was right, all roight. This place is a BEAUT! Jus' look at all the places we could set up totally ripper treehouses!"

"I dunno, Sheila, I feel like there's somethin' very familiar about this- WHOA!" Mason yelped and grabbed Sheila's arm at the sight of a tremendous ladybug several feet away.

The polka-dotted bug looked in both directions before flapping its wings and taking off. "Aw, STREWTH! Didja see how BIG that thing was, Mate? !" Sheila asked excitedly. "It coulda 'ad us for DINNUH!"

"Yes, it could've. I think we should head back, Sheila." Mason suggested, slightly shivering with fear. "Who knows what else is lying in this jungle."

"Ah, come on, Man, we only just got here! We gotta explore MORE of this jungle!"

"N-No way, Sheila! I'm gettin' out of here!" The Dimalanta boy hurriedly ran back toward the doorway. He tried sticking his fingernails in the gap, but despite all his efforts, it wouldn't budge open. "Oh no! It's stuck!"

"_Masooon."_

"Huh? What was that?" Mason asked frightfully.

"It sounded like Haruka." Sheila replied.

"_Masooon."_

"But why would Haruka be here?"

"Oi dunno. Le's go look for her." With that, the two friends ran in the direction of the voice.

**Real world**

"Masooon?" the poisonbender child called, walking into the forest. "Mom needs you for somethiiing."

**Jungle area**

"Oi! 'arukaaa? Where ARE you?" Sheila yelled out as the two approached an enormous brown wall of bark, which was the root sticking out of an even bigger tree.

"You think she's up here?" Mason asked.

"Le's find out." The duo then began climbing their way up the massive root, which wasn't too hard, seeing there was a lot of spots to grab or stand.

"_MASOOON?"_ the voice grew louder.

"Yeah, I think she's up-" But before Mason could finish, just as they reached the top, a gigantic shoe stomped down on the root, causing a tremor that made the two drop and scream on their way down.

As Sheila shook her head from the drop, the raccoon girl looked up and gasped widely at the being before her. "Oi, look a' this." Mason looked up as well, his mouth growing just as wide.

Standing on the tree root was a massive Haruka, hundreds of feet taller than they were. _"MASOOON? Mom wants to know if you got any dirty UNDIES."_

"Ohh…" Mason blushed in embarrassment. "B-But what happened?"

"Oi, she's bigger than my HOUSE!"

"She's bigger than a lot of houses…" Mason stuttered with fear. "Sheila… you think that door shrunk us?"

"Ah, come on, Mason, doors don't shrink you. Oi'm actually startin' to think the entire world grew."

"_HEY, MASON!"_

"LOOK OUT!" Mason cried, the two jumping out of the way before Haruka stepped on them.

"_MASON, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"We gotta get her attention!" Mason decided. "Fly us up there!"

"Erm, okay!" Sheila wrapped around Mason's arms and began rapidly spinning her tail, slowly flying them up higher toward Haruka's face. "Oi, blimey, she's so big." Sheila panted, struggling to carry Mason up. "Oi wish we brought along some jet shoes or somethin'."

"Just a little bit farther, Sheila." As the giant girl stood in place and tapped her foot in thought of where Mason might be, the two eventually flew close enough to her face. Mason began yelling, "HEY! HARUKA!"

"OI! 'ARUKA! OVER HERE!" Sheila began yelling.

"_Huh?"_ They somehow caught the girl's attention. Haruka faced ahead and took notice at the two before her. _"EW, BUGS!"_ Without giving them a chance to escape, the goth girl clapped her hands together, smashing them inside.

When she reopened her hands, the two dizzily shook their heads as Sheila dropped both of them to the ground below. The two barely recovered as they held their aching heads. Haruka held her hands open and aimed down at them as she echoed, _"Time for some poison."_ A tremendous cloud of purple gas emerged from both her hands and flowed down to Mason and Sheila.

"Quick, counter!" Mason gasped, the two immediately throwing their hands up and releasing green gas directly upward, able to hold the purple gas back and shield them. Unfortunately, the two were struggling to keep away Haruka's much-bigger gas, and the purple pushed through. The two quickly held their breaths as Mason grunted, _"Play dead."_ The two kept their mouths and noses shut as they dropped to the ground in a dead fashion.

After a few minutes, the purple smoke cleared away, and the two squinted their eyes open. Their eyes and mouth widened with horror as Haruka's foot hovered above them. _"Gotta make sure they're dead!"_

"HARUKA, NO! !" Mason cried.

Without hesitating, the Dimalanta girl stomped her foot on the two and twisted it along the ground. "There! That should do it." The blue-eyed girl then proceeded to walk back for her house. "MOOM, I couldn't find Mason anywheeere…" The child walked away, leaving only a shoeprint in the mud.

* * *

**And that's our story, Mason and Sheila are dead. NAW, naw, just kidding! So yeah, our new mysterious villains decided to test their new weapon on them. Next time, we'll try and find a way out of this mess. Later.**


	2. Dillon Needs a Bath

**Okay, people, let us find a way out of this conundrum! Here we go!**

* * *

After Haruka left, Mason Dimalanta lie squished in the shoeprint she had left, though still in one piece. The poisonbender groaned and gripped his head as he helped himself up, covered in mud. He shot his eyes open, suddenly remembering Sheila. "Sheila? Sheila, where are you!" he frantically searched around, worried for his friend.

"WOOHOO!"

"AAAH!" Mason jumped back when Sheila popped out behind him.

"Man, that was totally EPIC! We just got squished like li'l ol' bugs! 'ow offen does THAT happen, eh?"

"Sheilaaa! This is serious! We got lucky then, but the next person that stomps on us could actually kill us!"

"Ooh. Well, that'd be a sad way to die, eh?"

"Shyah, no kidding. We've gotta find a way to get back to normal."

"Are you kiddin', Man? We've only just started this adventah! Don't you want to know what your HOUSE looks like at this height?"

"Frankly, I'd rather not find out. Though, seeing as the door is shut tight, we'll need to grab somebody's attention so they can help us. So I guess we're going to my house anyway. Let's hurry and-"

"_Meooow."_

Mason's face became frozen with horror. "…Did you hear something, Sheila?"

The two looked off in the distance as a tremendous cat crawled around and sniffed the ground with its nose, thankfully not in their direction. "Oi, look 'ow BIG that cat is! Oi bet HE could help us! OII! 'ere, kit'y, kit'y, kit'y!" Sheila called, patting her legs and making a cat-calling noise.

Mason immediately ran and clapped his hand over her mouth. "Sheila, I _don't_ think that's the kind of help we want."

The cat stopped in place and began skimming around for the source of this noise. It seemed to take notice of Mason and Sheila and slowly stepped over, with Mason keeping a look of pure horror. The cat stood just inches away from the tiny children and lowered its head closer to get a good look at them. "Ah, see? 'e's lettin' us go for a ride! Le's get on, Mate!" Sheila took Mason's hand and helped her friend climb onto the nose of the cat.

The cat raised its head up and tried to rapidly shake them off, but Mason and Sheila kept a tight grip on its hair as they screamed. Unable to shake them off, the cat began pouncing around aimlessly, and the two kids held onto it like a bull at the rodeo. "Woohoo! Now this beats a bull at the rodeo ANYTIME, Mate!"

The cat kept hopping around and thankfully ran straight for Mason's house. The titanic cat leapt right into an open window by the front door as Mason and Sheila finally dropped off onto the massive carpeted floor. "Oi, 'ang on, you little bugger!" Sheila's mother, Marine Frantic yelled, grabbing the cat in her arms. "You aren't supposed ta be in here." The raccoon woman dropped it through the window and closed it to keep it outside. "There we go!"

Mason and Sheila just recovered from their drop to watch the raccoon woman head up the stairs. "HEY! MRS. FRANTIC! COME BAACK!" Mason cried.

"Ah, she's long gone, Mate." Sheila told him. "Bu' look! There's Dillon and Leanne!" she pointed over at the two playing games on the living room floor.

"Oh, good. Maybe they can help us." The shrunken duo proceeded to run over toward their giant friends, who were miles away from where they were at that size. They had to make several leaps across the threads in the carpet, but were able to make it over to Dillon.

When they were just several feet away from the gigantic male shadowbender, the two were tired out from all that running, taking a moment to catch their breath. "Okay…" Mason panted. "Let's try and get their attention." However, a strange whiff suddenly reached Mason's nose. "Ohh, gross!" he pinched his nose shut.

Sheila sniffed as well and covered her nose at the smell. "Oi, what smells like skunks gettin' tagether for a garbage fire?"

"Dillon's feet." Mason said, taking notice of the boy's bare feet on the floor. "Gee, just because that guy comes here a lot, he thinks he can just lay his socks wherever. How often does he wash his feet when he takes a bath?"

"Well, hey, on the bright side, this makes it easier to grab 'is attention. We can just tickle him!"

"Ew! No way! Besides, that's too dangerous, he'll probably just think we're bugs and step on us. We need to get up to his ear or something. Euh, but that smell is just so horrible. I'm just hopin' it doesn't attract-" His eyes widened at the sound of loud buzzing. "FLIES!"

Dozens of gigantic, horse-sized flies flew around in the air above them at high speeds. One of them swooped down at them, and Mason yelled, "Look out!" as he grabbed and ducked down with Sheila. The two crouched as low to the carpet as they could as the many flies swooped down, just inches over them. "Man, what do we do now?"

"Only one thing TO do: hitch a ride, eh?"

"W-What?" Sheila stood up and spun her arm around before firing a Light Sphere and perfectly hitting a fly close by. She used her power to link a light chain from her hand to the fly and grabbed Mason's arm in her other one as they were propelled upwards. "Whooa-whooa-WHOOAA!" Mason screamed, while Sheila kept an excited smile on her face as they zoomed around in the air, hanging tight to the linked chain. Sheila swung them around the gigantic fly before landing them perfectly on its back.

"Woohoo! Now this is a hootenanny!" Sheila cheered as they began zooming around the air at high speeds. "Check out what this can do! Hiyah!" she kicked the fly's sides.

"WOOOAAA!" Mason kept a tight grip around Sheila's hip as they flew around in hyper-fast circles, the raccoon girl seated on it like a horse as her fingers gripped tight to its skin. Mason kept his eyes shut tight as the duo soared straight out of an open window. Sheila cheered to the heavens as they were now flying miles above Mason's house (at their height).

"Oi! Look at 'ow 'igh we are, Mate!"

Mason carefully squinted his eyes open and glanced down toward the world below. The two were flying thousands of feet above the street. "GAAAH!" Mason cried in fear, holding tighter to Sheila's waist as the powerful winds blew past their hair. "Sh-Sh-Sheila! I think we should get down now!"

"Ah, quit worryin', Mate. I got this under control."

"W-What if a giant bird comes along and eats us?"

"Aw, that's crazy, Mate. 'ow're them big ol' birds gonna see a couple of tiny pals like us, huh?"

Mason carefully turned his head and looked behind them, his eyes widening. "AAHHH!" A gigantic, house-sized bird was hot on their tail with its beak wide open.

"Wuh-oh. Oi stand corrected. OI! BEAKFACE! Come 'n' get us if ya THINK yer fast enough!" Sheila kicked their fly and sped even faster, dodging just before the bird snapped its mouth on them.

From the ground below, a regular-sized person could see a little bird just flying aimlessly around in one spot, aiming to catch a tiny fly. The wind brushed through their hair as they went even faster to escape from the bird, swiftly dodging as it kept snapping its beak at them. "This oughta lose its trail." Sheila smirked as they flew at full speed towards a telephone pole. "'ERE WE GOOOO!" Just before crashing into the pole, the two shot right down, and the bird pierced right into the wood and got its beak stuck. "Woohoooo!" Sheila cheered, flying them back up and at a safer altitude.

"WHOA! That was close!" Mason sighed in relief. "Now can we please fly back to my house?"

"Okay, Mate. Hold on tight! Hyah!" she smacked her fly again and made it fly down towards Mason's house. The two flew back through the living room window as Dillon and Leanne were still playing videogames.

"Fly around Dillon's face and try to get his attention." Mason told her. Sheila did so and made the fly fly around the boy's face. However, this only annoyed Dillon as he was trying to focus, and he shook his head and tried to swat them away. The two just decided to fly back up higher. "Okay, never mind about that. There's gotta be some way…"

"Oi know! We'll land on 'im, eh?"

"Um, okay…" Mason replied, unsure.

"Okay: on 3." Sheila instructed as they were flying back over Dillon. "1, 2, WOOHOO!" Sheila grabbed her friend's arm and joyously slid off the fly's back.

"Waaahhhh!" Mason screamed as they rapidly dropped the hundreds of feet. The two tiny children took perfect land in the blue streak on Dillon's hair.

The duo bounced off the hair strands downward and soon landed on top of Dillon's scalp. They shook their heads from the fall and viewed the sights around them. Mason and Sheila stood in a forest of humongous, midnight blue trees that completely blocked their way through or above. "Whooaa… it's like a FOREST up here, Mate!" Sheila gaped in amazement.

"I think I preferred the forest itself." Mason stated with a look of worry as he viewed around the thick forest. "I can't tell which way is which."

"Boy, imagine what beauties lie on top of Dillon's head! We gotta explore around here, Mate!"

"I'd rather hurry and get through here before Dillon suddenly decides to take a bath. He's busy playing games now, so we probably have time. I think we should walk to the side of his head and climb down to his ear."

"Good idea! There's gotta be LOADS of stuff to discover inside there! It'd be like a cave to us, Mate!"

"Er, yeah…" Mason only kept his confused look as he began moving past the thick trees. "Let's get going."

While Dillon was trying to focus on beating Leanne, the York child felt a slight itchy feeling in his hair, but decided not to bother with it now.

"Okay, we're in the black parts." Mason observed as the two were progressing through the black strands of Dillon's hair. "We should be getting close to his side. Let's just move slowly and be careful not to make him-" Mason stopped when he bumped into Sheila.

"Oi, LOOK!" Sheila smiled and pointed. Mason stared disgustedly at a couple of bugs, who were tugging at Dillon's scalp, the creatures as big as dogs to them. "What ARE these things?"

"Are they… lice?" Mason cocked a brow.

"Loice? Oh, strewth!" Mason tried to stop her, but Sheila hurried ahead and kneeled down to pet one of the lice. "Oh, you li'l buggahs. Who says you blokes are vicious? You aren't scary at all! Hehehe!"

The ground suddenly began shaking below them. "What's happening?" Mason asked.

Meanwhile, the itching on Dillon's scalp slowly started to grow, so the boy finally decided to lightly scratch the spot where he felt it.

Mason's eyes widened as he looked back the way they came. "LOOK OUT!" he cried at the sight of the tremendous yellowish-white fingernail, scrapping through the thick-treed scalp. Mason and Sheila were too late to avoid and were pushed away with the finger.

On Dillon's end, the boy continued to lightly scratch his scalp as tiny specks of dirt fell past his right ear.

"AAAHH!" the two screamed, being pushed over the right edge of the forest and dropping past a great, wide cave.

"Oi, it's his ear!" Sheila cheered, quickly grabbing onto Mason as she used her tail to fly. She kept her grip on the boy and gently landed them on the edge of Dillon's ear.

"Whoa, that was close…" Mason sighed in relief, again.

"Whoooaaaa…" Sheila once again stared in amazement at the size of the cave-sized ear. "It's HUUUGE!"

"HEY! DILLON! HEELP!" Mason started calling.

"'EY, DILLON! SHADOW BOY! IN YOUR EAR!" Sheila called as well.

"DILLON, GIVE US A HAND!"

"Numbuh 13.2036, can you HEAR UUS?"

Dillon paid no mind to the two in his ear and kept trying to beat Leanne at _Smash Bros._.

"Ahh. He can't hear us over that game." Mason pouted.

"No problem, Mate! We'll just go further in!" With that, the chipper raccoon proceeded to start her trek into the dark cave. Mason put on his worried expression and carefully followed her.

As Dillon kept his focus on the videogame, he began to feel a tickly feeling in his ear this time.

"Ewww!" Mason groaned as the two were walking through a river of earwax, the substance reaching up to their waists. "Dillon really needs to take a bath…"

"Ah, it's not so bad, Mate. This stuff actually looks good enough to eat."

"Yeah…" Mason replied, disgustedly looking around. "At least there aren't usually any bugs crawling around inside someone's ear. Let's just make our way to the eardrum and try to- Sheila, don't!" Mason was too late as Sheila dipped her finger in the earwax and sucked it off.

The raccoon girl smacked her lips as the taste slowly sank in. Once it did, her face was frozen with shock. "Whoa… this stuff is AMAZING!" The excited raccoon quickly dipped her hand in more of the stuff and drank some more. "Mm-MMM, this is good!" Mason's stomach began turning as he watched the gross sight before him. "Oh, man! They really oughta use this as a food topping, eh?"

Mason couldn't hold it in anymore. "BLEEHH-"

"_-EEHHH!"_ The barfing echoed in Dillon's ear. The shadowbender raised a brow and began twisting his pinky finger into the ear.

Mason felt the cave begin to quake as he held his aching stomach. The boy looked back and gasped as the humongous piece of flesh was twisting its way in. Before they could get further, the giant finger pushed them even further into the cave.

Outside, Dillon pulled out and observed his finger as it was covered in some earwax. He decided to wipe it on his shirt and continue playing.

The finger thankfully released the two children, and they stood up to find themselves at the end of the cave. "Look, Mate! There's 'is eardrum!" Sheila pointed at the huge drum above them. "Arr, this oughta give 'im a wakeup call." Sheila smirked, spinning her arm and charging a Light Sphere.

"Sheila, NOO!" But Sheila didn't listen as she fired a charged Light Sphere and greatly pounded Dillon's eardrum.

The shadowbender's face was frozen with pain. "OOOWWW!" The boy gripped his head and began shaking it around.

"What's wrong?" Leanne worriedly asked, pausing the game and crawling over to him.

"Er, there's something in my ear! IT HURTS!" The boy tilted that end downward and started smacking the opposite end.

Mason and Sheila failed to stand their ground as the cave suddenly tilted down the way they came. "WAAAAOOOHH!"

Dillon kept smacking his head as the two tiny kids dropped straight out of the ear at a high speed, landing with a thud on the carpet. "Come on, Dillon." Leanne stood up and helped her friend up. "Why don't we go up to the bathroom and see if Mason has any medicine for your ear?"

As the tiny duo recovered, they felt two enormous shadows pass by them and looked up as Dillon and Leanne were walking away, their gigantic feet quaking the floor at each step. "'ey! 'ey!" Mason yelled.

"'EEYY!" Sheila yelled.

"GUYS!"

"WAIT UUP!" However, the two just continued up the stairs without a single notice.

"Well, that failed." Mason pouted.

"At least the flies are gone." Sheila shrugged. However, the two put on expressions of fear at the sound of a snarling noise behind them. The two carefully turned their heads as Leanne's shadow, Ash loomed over them with a Cheshire-grin.

"AAAAHHH!" The two hightailed away before Ash could clap them in her hands.

"A-Ash! Ash, wait!" Mason called.

"SSTOOOP!" Sheila cried. The hissing shadow kept her vicious grin and tried to snap them, but the two were thankfully able to dodge its tremendous hands.

"We've gotta stun it somehow!" Mason yelled.

"I know!" Sheila began spinning another charged Light Sphere, shooting it directly up into its face. The tiny speck of light seemed to stun the shadow as it winced in pain and rubbed the spot. "Haha! It worked!"

"But where do we hide?"

Sheila looked around. "In there!" She pointed at Dillon's socks lying on the floor. The two dashed over to the closest sock as fast as they could, making a leap inside just before the shadow regained her vision. Ash skimmed around the carpeted floor in search for where the two bugs had gone. She grabbed the sock they had crawled in and studied it intently, hearing the two scream as they dropped to the other end of the sock. A wicked grin plastered on her face as she was about to eat it, but before she could-

"Ash, what are you doing?" Yin asked, holding the laundry basket as she took the sock away. "Shouldn't you be with your master?" Ash held her head down in shame and drifted away. When she was gone, Yin held the sock by her face and took a whiff, wincing at the smell. "Euuh! Just because Dillon comes here a lot, he thinks he can just leave his socks wherever." The woman grabbed the other one and dropped it in the basket before heading up the stairs.

"_Oh well. He won't mind if I wash it, too, then."_ The two heard Yin's echoing voice say as they climbed out of the sock.

Mason looked up as the gargantuan woman loomed over them, her eyes focused on the path before her as she carried whatever it was they were in. "It's my mom!" he exclaimed.

Sheila smiled widely at the landscape before her. "Ohh, STREWTH!" The excited child ran out and plopped onto the soft field, moving her arms and legs around like a snow angel. "I've always wanted to lie down in a laundry basket, but Mum said I was too big! Well, LOOK who's the li'l bugger now!"

"Sheila! If we don't get out of here, she'll throw us in with the laundry! MOOM? MOOOOOM!"

"Oi, what is she, deaf?"

"No, Sheila. We're too tiny, she can't hear us. We've gotta get off this thing."

"Well, there ain't nothin' wrong with going for a swim in the washer, eh?"

"I don't think I could keep up with the currents, we better get out of here."

"Whooa!" Sheila yelped as the boy began pulling her by the wrist. They gave another mad dash across the soft field of clothes, getting ever closer toward Yin's shorts.

"We're almost there!" After reaching the end, the two leapt out of one of the holes and gripped tight onto Yin's shorts. However, the woman's moving leg quickly caused them to fall, and they had a rough landing onto the harder floor below, the Chinese woman just moving along like she didn't notice a thing.

The two once again struggled to stand and gripped their heads after the painful landing. They felt the floor quaking some more and looked up as Haruka was calmly walking their way from the other side of the hall, an innocent smile on her face. The two hurriedly dashed over to her side, and as her foot stepped close to them, they leaped and grabbed tightly on the side of her shoe. The two kept their grip as Haruka's feet kept moving up and down, using all their strength to climb on top of her shoe. Once they arrived at the top, they took a moment to catch their breath. "Okay, let's get her attention." Mason decided. However, Haruka suddenly came to a halt when the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"_I'LL GET IT!"_ Haruka yelled, dashing for the door. Mason and Sheila struggled to hang on as her feet moved faster and faster, the two quickly becoming dizzy. As she rapidly stepped down the stairs, the two immediately bounced off to the floor once she reached the bottom.

Just before Matthew could answer the door, Haruka skidded to a stop in his way and grabbed the handle. "I got it!"

"Oh, you!" Matt chuckled.

Haruka proceeded to answer the door, finding Cheren and Panini on the doorstep. "Hey, Haruka, is Mason home? We were wondering if he wanted to watch me and Panini have a hotdog-eating contest." Cheren asked.

Mason and Sheila brushed their pants off from the fall and looked up at them. "Oi, look, Mason! It's Cheren and Panini!"

"Why is EVERYBODY coming to MY HOUSE today? !"

"Last I saw, he and Sheila were playing in the backyard." Haruka answered. "They weren't back there when I looked, but you can check if you want."

"Okay then." Panini agreed as she and Cheren went around toward the back. Haruka happily skipped away and let the door shut.

"_Matheewww? Did you remember to bring the groceries in?"_ Yin called.

"Umm… YEES." Matt yelled back. As Sheila's father, Elijah Frantic walked by, Matt grabbed onto his arm and said quickly, "Quick, help me get the groceries in, Eli.", pulling the man outside with him.

"Oh, Dad…" Mason disbelievingly shook his head.

**Forest area**

"Boy, kind of weird that Mason would have a forest right by his backyard." Cheren said as he and Panini searched around the forest.

"Knowing Sheila, she probably dragged him off to some adventah."

"Well, let's hope they didn't get in to too much trouble, right?" Cheren joked.

"Oh please, what could they possibly run into…" The two stopped in their tracks when they suddenly encountered a strange and mysterious door.

"Whoa… what is it?" Cheren whispered.

Panini curiously stepped closer toward the door and gave a knock, and it suddenly came open and revealed a green, swirling vortex. "It's some kind of a… portal." The two stood there and stared amazingly for a bit. "…I betcha you're too scared to go." Panini smirked, nudging his arm.

"Who, me?" Cheren smirked. "I'm more worried about you."

"...I'll go if you go." She decided.

"Let's do it."

"Beatcha there!" she exclaimed, running ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Cheren quickly followed her in. The double-doors closed behind them as the mystical green energy brimmed from the doorway, the sounds of dizzy moaning on the other side.

* * *

**And, we'll leave it there for now. Next time, Mason and Sheila will keep trying to get someone's attention. And it looks like someone else is caught in the mix now! ;D How will this fair out? Find out next time! Later! ;D**


	3. Big Moms Are Scary

**All right, what's gonna happen now?**

* * *

After stuffing the last milk and juice into the refrigerator, Matt closed it shut and brushed his hands off. "Well-p, that's the last of the groceries." He said to Elijah.

"Are you always this forgetful?" Elijah asked.

While they were busy, Mason and Sheila had finally climbed onto the kitchen table, their breath almost completely worn out of them after making it up. "Finally… we made it…" Mason gasped.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and the two adults walked off to answer it. Sheila looked up at her father and yelled, "'EEY! DAAD!" After realizing it was pointless, she just stopped to catch more breath.

"Gee, I wonder who it is this time?" Mason asked.

Matthew answered the door to find Francis, Aurora, and Chris, as well as Rachel Uno, who held a bag of hotdogs. "Oh, hi, Rach!"

"Hey, Matthew." Rachel smiled. "We brought the hotdogs for Cheren and Panini's, well, 'contest'. Where'd they go?"

"I think they went out back to look for Mason and Sheila. They've been out there awhile. You could just set those in the freezer if you want, so they don't spoil."

Rachel proceeded to enter the house, followed by the three kids as she slid the bagged dogs in the freezer. "You kids can stay here, I'm gonna go out back and look for 'em."

"Let's see if Mason has anything cool in his room." Chris suggested as the three headed up the stairs.

Mason and Sheila watched Rachel walk off as Mason yelled, "MRS. UNOO! HEELP!"

"'EEY! RACHEEL!" Sheila yelled. The two took a moment to catch their breath when they were far out of earshot. "Well, that went crikey, eh?"

"Let's just stay here. Someone's bound to spot us on this table eventually. Thankfully, my mom just cleaned it. Oh, I just hope those guys don't mess up my room."

"Oi, what are Cheren and Panini doin' out there, anyway?"

**Forest area**

Cheren and Panini hurriedly dashed through the tremendous jungle with looks of absolute fear as an enormous spider chased them. They took cover behind a tree root, watching as the spider went right past them. Now that it was out of their sights, the two immediately tried to catch their breath, still holding onto each other as they quivered. "Th-That was… a close one…" Cheren stuttered.

"Wh-Where are we, C-Cheren?..." Panini shivered with fear.

"Well, e-either we're in a parallel universe that's a kajillion times bigger than ours, o-or we shrunk."

"H-How big are we, d-d'ya think?"

"I say about… half an inch tall. Give or take a few centimeters. Or, however it's measured."

"B-But I don't want to be h-half an inch tall…"

"D-Don't worry, Panini. We'll be fine. We just gotta stick together, that's all."

"You think Mason and Sheila m-might have came through here?"

"That… would be likely."

"What are we going to DO, Cheren? The door won't open…"

"W-We'll just have to get somebody's attention. How far are we from the house?"

Panini wrapped her arms and legs around a grass blade and tried to climb up. She was able to have an overview of the vast jungle before her, which seemed to go hundreds, maybe thousands of miles to get to the house at their size. "It's… so far away. And we're so small…"

"Don't be afraid, Panini. If we just keep moving, we can make it."

This caught Panini's attention. "I-I'm not afraid! Just because everything's bigger than me!"

"Panini, don't try and hide it. We're BOTH afraid of being this small."

"Well, maybe YOU are, but I'M not." Panini stated, dropping down beside him to glare angrily.

"Panini, it's okay to admit that you're afraid. Everyone is scared of something. My mom is scared of heights, but even she knew it was okay to be afraid."

"Well, I am _not_ afraid!"

"Panini, I'm the future holder of the Triforce of Courage. If I can admit to being afraid, so can you."

Panini looked down in sadness and defeat. "Okay. I am afraid."

"There. See?" Cheren smiled. "Isn't that better?"

"Yeah…" she looked up and smiled. "It is!"

They were startled to fear again at the sound of a monstrous hiss. They turned their attention as the massive spider glared at them with five bloodthirsty eyes, venom drooling from its mouth. The two held onto each other and shuddered as they backed up against the tree root. But just as the spider slowly crawled closer, they were thankfully saved when the toe-end of a giant flip-flop squished and twisted the spider on the ground.

The two looked up as the titanic form of Rachel Uno towered over them, looking angrily as she squished the spider. _"Man, that thing was ugly."_ She then began calling out, _"CHEREEEN? PANINIII? HELLO?"_

"M-My mom is really huge!" Cheren stuttered at the sight of his tremendous mother.

"_MASOON? SHEILA?"_ her colossal voice echoed as she stepped further away, the earth quaking beneath her feet. _"ANYOONE? I hope you kids didn't wander OFF too faar."_

"If she finds the door, she'll be shrunk down, too, and she can find us!" Panini figured.

"But if she's shrunk down, too, then we'll ALL be tiny. We have to get her attention." Cheren explained.

"But how? She's the size of two-and-a-half flippin' treehouses! That's even bigger than my mom when SHE was a giant!"

"Actually, the term is 'giantess'."

"Hellooo?" the woman still called out. The sound of a cat's meow suddenly caught her attention. Rachel turned around and watched as a white cat slowly approached her, skimming around in the grass. "Awe, hello, little guy." Rachel smiled, squatting down beside to pet the cat. The cat returned the favor and rubbed against her arm. "You're such a cutie." She playfully cooed.

Cheren took Panini's arm as the two began dashing the many miles it took to reach the titanic woman. "Come on! We'll climb onto her foot and jump around and see if she feels us."

"But what if she mistakes us for bugs and squishes us?"

"Good point. But what else are we supposed to do?"

"Why don't we go up to her face?"

"Are you kidding? That's WAY too high up to climb."

"I didn't say anythin' about climbing." With that, the Irish-Polish kicked her boots together and switched on the rockets, holding onto Cheren as they took off for the sky.

"Whooa!" Cheren cried, hanging on tight.

"Ha! Good thing my mom let me have her old boots!"

"Good plan, Panini! Now just fly close enough to my mom's face and see if she can see us."

"Well, nice to meet you, little guy, but I'm kind of busy." Rachel said to the cat before standing up at full height. "I don't know where those kids could be…" She looked around a little more.

"She's about to leave, hurry!" Cheren yelled as they were currently flying as high as her shorts.

However, Panini gave a look of worry when she felt her rockets dying out. "Umm… I think I may have forgot to refuel." In only a moment, the rockets died out completely, and the two began to plummet just several feet away from Rachel's shorts. Panini took aim with her G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. and quickly fired to the lower side of Rachel's left shorts leg, successfully pulling themselves over.

"WHOOA!" they screamed, Panini holding onto Rachel's shorts leg for dear life, while Cheren hung from Panini's legs as Rachel began walking back to the house.

"Hold oon!" Cheren cried, the two swinging back and forth from Rachel's moving leg.

"I'm… slipping!..."

**Unknown Location**

"_Eee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"_ the mysterious goddess laughed at the sight in her crystal ball. _"Well, that's convenient! I didn't expect to catch two more!"_

"_Mm, it's too bad they didn't become spider chow."_ The nail-polishing woman commented.

"_My dear Mistress Viridi, why didn't the Minish Door reveal itself to dear Rachel?"_ Arlon the Butler asked.

"_Duh! Because Rachel's an adult. Since Minish can only be seen by good little children, the door won't reveal itself in the eyes of an adult."_

"_Mm, I see. But aren't Rachel and her friends supposed to be 'kids at heart'?"_

"_Um, it doesn't exactly work that way. The door can't tell the difference, but the Minish can. Anyhoo, this SHOULD make for some entertainment."_

"_Not to mention those kids were going to have a hotdog-eating contest."_ The other lady said.

"_Uugh, good point! It serves those kids right! How DARE they feast on the remains of poor, defenseless animals? GOD, these humans make me so sick! Ever since they first started that Kids Next Door! Ruining trees and mending them into their own little play pins. That's why I wanna be through with them soon. And change the Earth back to its original state!"_

**Dimalanta Household; kitchen**

"Oi know!" Sheila perked up as Mason sat along the edge of the table, his head slumped in boredom on his hands, and his legs dangling over the edge. "We can build… a REALLY huge flag to wave around. That'll get people to notice us!"

"Sheila, how the heck are we gonna get the materials to build something like that at this height?"

"Hmm, good point." She began to think, then perked up again. "Oi know! We'll just get 'ARUKA to find the stuff for us, eh?"

"Sheila, I think you're forgetting the basic point here." However, the sound of massive floor-quaking footsteps caught his attention. "Look! It's Mom!" he yelled and pointed as Yin walked into the kitchen.

The woman sighed in exhaustion as she opened an upper pantry and took out a plate with a bowl over it. "Ahh, doing the laundry can be exhausting work." She sat down and placed the plate on the table, removing the bowl and revealing several pieces of tofu. "But nothing relieves the stresses like some good old homeland tofu." The woman took her fork and happily began sticking it in and eating the pieces of tofu.

"Now's our chance. Fly us up there." Mason ordered.

"Roight!" Sheila took her friend's hands and began spinning her tail, doing her best to fly as close to the woman's face as she could.

"MOOM? MOOOM!" Mason called at the top of his lungs.

"Errgh!" Sheila's arms were shaking. "You're gettin'… kinda heavy.. Mate… UH!" She gave in and let go.

"AAAAHH_HHH_… OOF!" Mason took the long fall and bounced on the top of a giant tofu piece.

Sheila flew down and landed beside him and said, "Whoops… sorry, Mate… Oi, look at this!" she exclaimed, kneeling down and staring around the giant tofu. "We can get through the rest of our LOIVES with food this big!" Their expressions turned back to horror when the giant food piece quaked, looking back as four gigantic silver points penetrated the delicate substance. They felt their selves rushing upward, widening their eyes as they were slowly approaching the enormous wide-open mouth of Mason's mother, her massive teeth getting ready to chomp.

"MOOM! MOM, NOOO!"

"YIIIN!"

The Chinese woman paused in her eating and noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked down and spotted two tiny specks standing on her tofu piece. _"Auugh! Bugs!"_ her voice boomed, flicking the duo down onto the table.

The two recovered and looked in fright as the woman angrily glared at them and raised her left hand. "Gah, change of plans, Sheila, run!" Mason cried, dashing as fast as they could across the table. They failed to get far as Yin's massive hand came down and smashed them. However, the two were thankfully still alive under the small space that was beneath her palm. But the two were sent flying off the table as Yin brushed them away.

They took a fast and painful land and bounced along the floor, their heads throbbing again. The two felt a shadow loom over them and gasped as Yin towered over their tiny forms, still keeping her furious look. _"I do not like taking out my after-work tofu only to find a couple bugs trying to eat it before I do!"_ The Chinese then raised her foot and was about to bring it down.

"RUUUNN!" Mason screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing Sheila and dashing away just before Yin's shoe came down and crushed them, quaking the floor tremendously. "Quick! Under the fridge!" he yelled and pointed at the underside of the fridge not too far away. The two moved their legs faster than ever, desperate to make it to the safe haven and avoid death. They looked up and gasped as Yin's foot was coming down again. They took notice of the slight gap in the sole of her shoe and skidded to a halt, perfectly squeezing in the gap as the shoe came down, the force of the impact sounding louder than ever. When Yin raised her foot, the two continued to dash, and they successfully made it to the underside of the fridge.

"Oh, darn it!" Yin yelled.

The two looked back to see Yin's feet moving away, the floor still shaking at her steps. Knowing they were safe, they took the time to catch their breath. "Didja SEE that, Mate? !"

"Oh, you mean my kajillion foot mom almost stomp on us, no I hadn't noticed!"

"I know! ! It was the most ripper thing ever! !" she fist-pumped.

They felt the floor shake again and watched as Yin's feet were coming back. "Quick, hide!" Mason whispered, pulling Sheila and running behind the nearest fridge leg. They pressed against the leg and hid as Yin knelt down, her tremendous eyes skimming around the underside of the fridge as she held a spray can.

"Auugh. Little buggers." Yin grumbled. "Boy, I really need to vacuum under here."

That's when Rachel finally came back in through the front door. "Hey, Yin, whatcha doin'?"

Yin looked up and faced her. "Oh, hi, Rach. I'm trying to kill some bugs."

"Ahh. I just stepped on a spider outside, actually. Boy, was it ugly. Didn't see the kids out there, though." The blonde woman then proceeded to turn and shut the door behind her.

As a result of her legs spinning to perform this task, Panini finally lost her grip on Rachel's shorts, and she and Cheren plummeted below. "WHOOOAAA- UUH!" They crashed onto Rachel's foot.

The blonde woman felt a tickly feeling on her foot and looked down to see two tiny bugs. "Euh!" she kicked them off with her other foot.

"WAAAHH!" the duo screamed, flying right off.

"I see what you mean." Rachel said to Yin. "Bugs are annoying. Anyway, I'm gonna see how the kids upstairs are doing."

Cheren and Panini dizzily awakened from the fall to watch Cheren's mom head up the stairs. "Well, that first plan of mine would've gone downhill." Cheren figured.

"But at least we're back at the house. Let's try to get somebody's attention." Panini suggested.

As Yin decided to leave the "bugs" alone and walk away, Mason and Sheila were having a little exploration under the fridge. "Oi, this place is a beaut!" Sheila stated with amazement. "Just imagine all the treasures that can be hidden under all this dust!"

Mason stared creepily at all the gigantic dust bunnies lying around. "Just as long as it ain't like _Comfy Couch_…" he said to himself. "GAHH!" he stopped and gasped at something ahead.

"Aw, STREWTH!" Sheila cheered and approached as a horse-sized ant was dining on a food crumb. "Look at the SIZE of it! 'e's big enough to ride!"

This gave Mason an idea. "Actually… he is big enough to ride!" A smile of achievement appeared upon his face. "Maybe we can use it to get around faster! Ants are really fast, you know."

"Good idea, Mate! We can ride it to the top of this fridge! When somebody comes to get a drink or somethin', we can jump down on their 'eads and try to get 'is attention! Plus, think of all the wonders that await up there!"

"Um, sure, Sheila. Let's do it!"

The two hopped onto the ant as Sheila yanked its antennas. The ant strangely gave a horse neigh as it began to dash to the back of the fridge. Sheila held the antennas and focused ahead while Mason kept his hands around Sheila's waist. They held on tighter as the ant began to crawl up the backside of the fridge. It took a while, but the two had eventually reached the very top.

"Go rest now, Mate." Sheila told her steed, patting the ant's face after stepping off. The ant gave another whinny before it walked away.

"That actually helped a lot." Mason said as they began viewing around the top of the fridge, walking past the giant Pringle cans.

"Oh, strewth! Look 'ow big these Pringle cans are, Mate!"

"Sheila, can we just focus, here? I really wanna get to the front of the fridge and see if we can-" He just stopped himself when he watched the raccoon girl already begin climbing up the nearest can.

"I'm climbin' to the top of this thing!" Sheila declared with her usual tone of excitement. "Imagine the wonders! The view! The chips! Oi've gotta see!"

"Sheila! Please come down!"

"'ey, Yin!" Marine greeted, the raccoon woman suddenly entering the kitchen. "Did the boomers ever come back, yet?"

"Not really. Rachel just went out back, said she didn't see them."

"Well, that's crikey. Anyhoo, got anything to eat? Oi'm starving like a dog."

"I still have some tofu left. You want it?"

"Nahh. I'm more in the mood for… ahoy, chips!" The raccoon woman spotted the Pringle cans and decided to take one off the fridge.

Mason's eyes widened as a massive orange-brown hand suddenly took hold of the giant can and took it away. "SHEILAA!"

Sheila kept a tight grip on the can as her mother pulled the lid off. She tried to pull a chip out, but her hand couldn't squeeze into the can. She peeked an eye in and saw the can more than half empty, and the remaining chips near the bottom. "Ahhh! They always put 'em where ya can't reach 'em." Marine just decided to turn the can upside-down, letting a chip drop out.

As a result, Sheila lost her grip and plummeted down the turned-over can, taking land on the chip in Marine's hand. Sheila looked up with terror as her mom's gigantic mouth was hanging wide open, looming closer with her teeth ready to bite. "MUM! NOOOOO!" Sheila hightailed away from the incoming mouth, avoiding just inches away as her tremendous teeth penetrated the chip. The barbeque-flavored ground below Sheila crumbled and cracked right below her. Sheila ended up tripping and falling onto the rest of the substance in Marine's hand.

After Marine was finished chewing, Sheila gasped as she was about to consume the rest of her foothold, the chip merely inches away from Marine's mouth.

"You think you'll be okay, Dillon?" Leanne asked as she walked Dillon down the stairs, the boy rubbing his sore ear.

"Yeah, but it still kinda hurts. I don't know what happened. It actually sounded like somebody… BARFED in it a few minutes ago, next thing I know, my eardrum feels like it got pounded."

"Mrs. Dimalanta, do you have an icepack Dillon can use?" Leanne asked.

Marine paused just before eating the chip and turned at them. "Oi, what 'appened?" Sheila quickly took this time to run and climb onto Marine's fingernail.

"My ear feels sore…" Dillon said, rubbing it still.

"Well, 'ere! Let me 'elp." Marine dropped the half-eaten chip back into the can and set the lid over the hole. As she set the lid on, Sheila quickly leapt from her finger onto the lid, and Marine placed the can back on the refrigerator.

The can was set nearly over the gap that existed between the fridge and the freezer door, and Sheila proceeded to drop down onto the door. "Sheilaaa!" She turned and spotted Mason on the other side of the gap. "Are you okaaay?"

"Oi'm fine, Man!" Sheila called and waved. "I almost got eaten by my mum! That woulda been a ripper adventure, Mate!"

"I'm coming over!" With that, Mason slid down the slope and ran across the soft press that connected the freezer to the door.

To his misfortune however, Marine decided to open the freezer door. Mason stood and wobbled on the edge of the press, falling backwards and holding on tight. "Hold on!" Sheila yelled, sliding down and standing on the edge of the press as she bent over to grab Mason's hands, the cold air from the freezer quickly reaching the tiny duo's skin.

Unaware that the tiny duo was holding on for dear life, Marine grabbed pieces of ice out of the freezer and dropped them into a blue rubber bag. Sheila was struggling to hang on to Mason and the wereraccoon ended up slipping, and was now gripping onto the ledge with her left hand and Mason with her right. "MOM? MOOOM!"

"MRS. FRANTIC!"

"Ah-ha!" Marine smiled, screwing the lid onto the bag. "This oughta make ya feel better." She knelt down and pressed the cold bag to Dillon's ear.

As a result of letting go of the door, the kids looked in horror as the freezer was about to close them in. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The tiny screams were unheard as the kids dropped, and the freezer door sealed them into the dark coldness.

* * *

**And NOW Mason and Sheila are dead. :P HA, just kidding! But they will be, if they don't get out of there. How will they escape the freezer? Find out next time. Later.**


	4. Down in the Dumps

**Now how are we gonna get outta this mess? And just a little warning, y'all might be grossed out at this one. ;D**

* * *

Mason and Sheila were surrounded by darkness. The freezing air of the freezer began effecting their form greatly in mere seconds. Mason stood on a snow-covered floor, though it was really the mist of the freezer on the bottom. Mason rapidly rubbed his hands together for warmth, holding them by his mouth and breathing some breath in before stuffing his arms into his jacket. "Brr-r-r-r… i-it's so cold… G-Good thing I decided to w-wear my black jacket today, huh, Sheila…" No response. "Sheila?"

He glanced to his right at the sound of teeth clattering. Sheila Frantic stood and rapidly shook in one place, icicles drooping from her nose, and her skin slowly becoming frozen as she desperately rubbed her arms for warmth. While Mason was dressed up in the sweaty, thick black clothing, Sheila was dressed in her thin summer clothing, with a thin green t-shirt, short black shorts, and flip-flops. Her toes also looked like they were becoming frozen, just as icicles hung from other parts of her body, like her tail, and ears. "I-I-I c-can't feel my t-t-toes."

"Sheila…" Mason looked with pure worry. "You're freezing."

"Nnnaahh…" Sheila tried to work up a grin, but struggled to because of the cold. "Everything's all… tiptop, eh? N-N-No need to… worry yourself… hehe."

"Sheila, you're going to freeze to death. We've gotta find you some warmth."

Sheila's teeth clattered a little more. "Th-Th-There ain't gonna be much warmth in here… eh?..."

"Sheila… w-we need to huddle. Come here." Mason pulled his arms out of his sleeves and walked over. Sheila weakly pulled her hands away from her arms as the two slowly embraced each other. Sheila reached below the back of Mason's jacket and stuck her hands up, causing the boy to wince as her near-frozen hands made contact with his skin. The two held each other close and calmly rubbed their hands against the others' back.

"W-W-Will everything be all crooky… Mate?"

"It's okay, Sheila. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

A soft spot was touched in Sheila's heart. The wereraccoon gently buried her face in Mason's chest for more warmth. The two remained that way for a while and held each other. Slowly but surely, the coldness that was overtaking them faded away. They felt the strong love and care for the other slowly warming them up. Both of them desperate to protect the other. Sheila pulled her face out of Mason's chest a little for some air. A smile slowly grew upon her face, feeling the warmth coming back to her as she realized something. "Hey…" She looked up to face Mason, "I've got an idea, Mate." The raccoon child pulled her arms out from Mason's back an balled her left hand into a fist, using her power to make it alight. "We can probably keep warm usin' this."

Mason smiled at seeing the light on her hand, calmly placing both hands over it. "It…It's so warm…"

"Hehe…" she could only grin in joy.

"Heh… I think I'm warm enough now."

"Oi am, too…" she assured him as he took his hands off of hers. "Anyhoo… let's get to explorin' this ripper place!"

Mason sighed. "Sheila, you almost freezed to death. Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Ahh, okay. I think oi've got me a plan, eh?" She looked around and noticed the huge box of chocolate ice cream. "What if we get up on that ice cream pack or something? Someone 'AS to wanna eat ice cream eventually! On a hot day like this, eh?"

"But that could take forever! Hm, but I guess it's better than nothing. We'll never get the door open ourselves like this. Alright, let's do it. But how can we get up there? Does your tail work?"

Sheila looked back and tried to spin her tail, but it remained frozen in place. "No good. Frozen like a popsicle, eh?"

Mason then looked around for a possible solution. "Look! The hot dogs they were gonna use for the contest!" He noticed the pack of lined-up hot dogs sat next to the ice cream. "We'll climb up there to reach the ice cream!" They hurried over to the hot dogs and grabbed on as tight as they could, pulling all their strength in order to climb the thick ice, trying not to let the cold overtake them. They made it to the top and hurried over and jumped to the ice cream. "Hoo, made it!" Mason gasped, trying to rub his hands some more.

"Oi, lessee if anyone comes."

"_Ergh, you alright there, Lee?"_ they could hear Haruka's voice from the outside.

"_Yeah, I'm on."_ Mason and Sheila were met with the outside light from the opening door, seeing Lee Andrew's gigantic form. _"Ah, hear it is!"_ The boy reached both of his hands in and gripped the ice cream.

The boy pulled the ice cream out and closed the freezer door afterward, sitting around Haruka's shoulders. "Alright, Lee! Now whoever wins gets first serve!"

"Hehe. Alright, then." However, Lee took notice of two tiny bugs on the ice cream lid. "Hm." He simply flicked them away with his finger.

"AAHHH- UAH!" Mason and Sheila shot over like bullets and crashed into a soft, green substance, plummeting down to a brown, soft-soil surface after being flicked by Lee.

"Crikey! Are we back outside?" Sheila asked.

Mason looked up at the colossal plant above them, then took notice of the surrounding walls. "No. We're in the kitchen's pot plant. At least now we can catch a break and warm up."

"Uah, I'm just about warm. Me toes are still feelin' a li'l frosty." She looked down at her frozen toes.

"Oh… I'll help with that." With that, Mason got down and released some warm breath onto Sheila's feet, quickly rubbing his hands on them to give them warmth.

Sheila lightly giggled at his actions, and after a few minutes, he stopped and stood up. "That should do it, Mate!" Sheila then slipped off her sandals and placed her bare feet on the soft soil of the pot. "Ah, me good ol' toes!" the girl smiled and wiggled her toes between the dirt. "Ah missed ya, pals!"

"Hehehehe!" Mason only grinned and chuckled.

"Man, where the hell are those kids?" Elijah asked as he and Marine entered the kitchen.

"Ah, relax, Eli, you know our daughter. If they get lost, she'll find their way back faster 'n' a cripple in a corn-maze, ah?"

"Yeah, yeah." Elijah sat at the table and rested his head on his hand. "I just wish she wasn't so 'gung-ho' for adventure sometimes, you know?"

"Well, wot's wrong with that? Ain't a child allowed to roam free in the world, Mate?"

"Well, I still wish she wouldn't take so long. Just how long can she go on for?" Elijah sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, using a lighter to ignite it as he began to inhale the smoke and blow it out.

Marine widely gasped. "Whaddya think you're doing? !"

"I'm smoking. It's a good stress-reliever. Relax, Marine, I'll be careful."

"Man, ya shouldn't be smoking! Ya promised your daughter ya wouldn't!"

"Well, she isn't here. What's the harm?"

"It don't _matter_ if she ain't here, ya still shouldn't do it, Mate. And for Christ's sake, we're in someone else's house, show a little decency for a change."

Elijah begrudgingly pulled the roll-up out of his mouth. "Pfft." With that, he decided to flick it away to his side.

The cigarette came in contact with the kitchen plant and dropped down into the soil. After Sheila slipped her sandals on, they turned to notice it, their eyes widening in horror as the plant instantly caught fire. "AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed louder than ever.

"N-No worries getting warmer now!" Mason stuttered.

"Ahhh!" Marine clapped her hands on her head in panic. "What did you do? !"

"It-It was an accident!" Elijah exclaimed, running to the burning plant.

"Well, put it out! !"

Elijah frantically wondered what to do. He quickly looked back and forth between the fire and the sink, sweating panickingly.

Upstairs, Matthew, Yin, and the rest of them suddenly heard the blaring of fire alarms. They immediately dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's going on? ?" Yin exclaimed. The adults and children looked towards the wetted, soot-covered plant as slight smoke rose from it, each of them raising brows. They then directed their attention to Elijah, who was currently pulling up his pants zipper.

"Problem solved!" the man grinned. Marine just gave him a look of disbelief and sighed as she face-palmed.

Inside the pot, Mason and Sheila bared looks of aggravation as they stood with their legs buried in a puddle of yellow, and also dripping with the substance. "My dad… is really gross." Sheila stated.

"I would normally throw up, but I think I released it all after you ate Dillon's earwax."

However, Sheila's smile returned as she calmly inhaled the scent through her nose. "Ahh, but ya smell that, Mate? This smell will forever be cherished as our mark of this adventure."

"Mmmm…" Mason's cheeks puffed, feeling the churning feeling again. "BLEEHHH!"

The kids and the adults left afterward while Yin proceeded to take and pull the burned plant out of the pot. As the roots rose from the soil, Mason and Sheila quickly grabbed on and allowed it to lift them up as well. Yin held her other hand below the plant to catch the dripping dirt as she carried it to the trash can. Mason and Sheila dropped onto her open hand and hurriedly ran to grab onto her fingers. Yin dropped the plant into the garbage and brushed her hands off afterwards. "Huh?" The woman suddenly took notice of two teeny creatures clutching to her fingers.

Mason and Sheila looked up as Yin's humongous grey eyes drew closer and closer. Mason and Sheila held looks of worry and anxiety, hoping the woman wouldn't mistake them for bugs and see them. Yin squinted her eyes and finally got a good look at the two. After finally realizing who they were, the woman was overcome with shock as her eyes widened. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" her mouth shot open wide and screamed at the top of her lungs. Tiny drops of saliva spewed out at the two, and they could plainly see the uvula shaking in her mouth. "Ooohhhh." After a few seconds, she fell over and fainted, her massive body tremendously quaking the ground.

Yin's body lay unconscious on the kitchen floor as Mason and Sheila hurried over beside her ear. "HEY! HEY, MOM! WAKE UUUP!"

"Hehe. Guess she can't handle finding her 'li'l baby' standin' on her finger, eh?" Sheila sheepishly asked.

"Come on! Let's climb onto her face." The two hurried over to the mother's hair and started to climb the thick strands.

Meanwhile, Haruka entered the kitchen at the sound of something falling, finding her mother unconscious on the floor. "DAAD. MOM FELL ASLEEP IN THE KITCHEN." Matthew then entered and looked questionably at his knocked-out wife. He approached and held the woman up by her shoulders.

"Honey? Hey, Honey, wake up." He lightly smacked her face.

Mason and Sheila desperately climbed faster up Yin's hair and ran onto her face, then started jumping and waving their arms. "Dad, DAD!" Mason cried out.

"'EEEEEY!" Sheila yelled.

"Come on, let's get her some water." Matt suggested, lifting his wife and holding her head over the sink. He switched the water on and began splashing it across her face.

Humongous waves suddenly began surfing over the tiny duo, instantly washing them off the face. "WAAAAH!" They dropped down onto the sink floor, but had a hard time trying to stand as the water was still dripping down, really thick and deep at their tiny heights.

"Ohhhh…" Yin began to blink awake, so Matt pulled her away from the sink.

"What happened, Honey?"

"Mason… Sheila…" she spoke in a dizzy tone. "Little children on my finger… soooo tinyyyy…"

"Daddy, why is Mommy acting crazy?" Haruka asked.

"She's probably stressed from all the work she's been doing. She's hallucinating. All she needs is a little nap and she'll be all better." Matthew proceeded to turn the water off before carrying his wife upstairs.

Mason and Sheila sighed in relief as they finally had a chance to stand up in the sink.

"Okay, fine, Marine, I'll wash my hands." Elijah grumpily stated as he entered the kitchen and turned on the sink.

"If you're going to urinate on somebody's plant, at LEAST have the decency ta clean up!" Marine told him.

As Elijah began washing his hands under the rushing water, Mason and Sheila began getting thrown around by the massive droplets and waves. "WHOOOAAAA!" It didn't take long before the two were sent sliding down the drain.

Elijah turned the water off afterward and dried his hands before walking away with Marine. Aurora, Chris, and Francis just stood by the doorway as they watched all this happen. "Boy, talk about a bunch of excitement in one little house." Aurora said. "And Cheren and Panini are missing it all."

"Mason and Sheila, too." Chris reminded.

Unbeknownst to them, Cheren and Panini stood right under the three's noses, yelling up to them. "FRANCIS! AURORA! CHRIIIS! DOWN HEEEERE!"

"What the heck is taking them so long?" Chris asked, the tiny screams going unheard.

"At this rate, the hot dog-eating contest is never gonna happen." Aurora stated in doubt.

"Ah well." Francis shrugged. "He'd probably get beat anyway."

"Who? Cheren?" Aurora raised a brow.

"Well, yeah. I mean Panini DOES have quite the gut. We Fulbrights have been known for our strong stomachs." He smirked.

"Uh! MY family's the only one with royalty! It'd make sense if WE had the bigger stomachs!" Aurora argued.

"Oh, please. Cheren could NEVER digest that many dogs."

"And what makes you so special?"

"Oh, I could eat that many dogs with one hand tied behind me."

"What if I ate more?"

"Skinny little lass like you, I'd doubt it."

"Nice compliment." She smirked. "But it won't stop me from kicking your butt."

"Oooh, sounds like we got a challenge." Chris smirked.

"Whaddya say, you wanna?" Aurora asked cockily.

"Let's GO, Uno!"

"Bring it on, Fulbright!"

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Chris cheered. The two immediately grabbed the hot dogs out of the freezer as Aurora and Chris held flames under to thaw them out. After unfreezing the loads of dogs, they set them on the table as Aurora and Francis sat on opposite ends, holding their mouths open and ready to eat. "On 3:" Chris started, standing between them. "1…" Aurora readied to bite her hot dog, "2…" Francis touched his teeth to his hot dog. "THREE!" Both rivals immediately began gobbling down the hot dogs as quick as they could. Aurora sprayed some of hers with ketchup and mustard and ate them while Francis grabbed two of them at a time and stuffed them down.

Cheren and Panini only watched from the carpeted floor by the doorway as their respective siblings stuffed their faces. "Aww. Francis is fighting for me." Panini smiled.

"Ahh. Now we'll never get to do our contest." Cheren whined.

"Yeah, yeah, but let's get back to the real matter. We can't just keep standin' here and wait for someone to squish us."

"Well, it's the only plan I've got. If we just try and go after them, they'll leave long before we can reach them at this height. Our best option is to just stay here and hope someone will hear our yelling."

"Augh. My lungs are getting tired."

Back with the contest, Aurora and Francis were nearly down to the last dogs. "Okay, guys, is it gonna be a close game, or will someone go for the photo finish?" Chris announced.

Francis tried to stuff another dog, but- "Oooooog." He gripped his stomach.

Aurora paused just before eating and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think I may have had one too many, oohhh." He sickly slumped out of his chair and held his stomach.

Aurora walked over and helped him up and said, "Maybe you need a bathroom break." The blue-eyed child then proceeded to lead him up the stairs.

"Hm." Chris watched the two head up first before going to follow them. On his way, however, the blonde-haired son stepped and tripped on Aurora's dropped ketchup pack. "WHOOA- Uuh!" He flipped upward and landed with a thud on his back.

Cheren and Panini exchanged a quick glance and dashed in his direction as fast as they could, seeing his head touching the ground. "Man, I really gotta watch where I step." Chris stated, turning his head left. "Huh?" The Uno son took notice of a couple of tiny figures jumping around by his left. Chris got up and sat on all fours as he moved his head closer and squinted tightly at the two. His eyes widened with shock. "What the crudapples? ? ?"

**Underwater tunnels**

Mason held tight onto Sheila's hand as the raccoon lass quickly kicked her legs and rapidly spun her tail to push them past the current, Mason struggling to hold in his breath. _"Almost."_ Sheila's voice gurgled. After a few moments, the two shot above the surface in a pure dark chamber, gasping for air as Mason still held onto Sheila. "Well, Buddy, oi got us outta there!"

"Yeah." Mason caught a little more breath and looked around the unfamiliar chamber. "Where are we?"

"ECHOOOO!" Sheila's voice echoed. "Hehe! Well, we're obviously somewhere big, eh?"

"Heh, shyah…"

**Dimalanta Household; bathroom**

"Uuuug!" Francis groaned, pushing open the door to the house's bathroom.

"You might be in there awhile." Aurora guessed before closing the door.

With Mason and Sheila, the two suddenly heard a shaking. "What's that?" Mason gasped. Light began to shine upon them from above as the tremendous ceiling opened. Their tiny eyes widened with pure horror at the sight of a groaning, titanic Francis Drilovsky, immediately realizing where they were.

"_Ohhhh. Man, I never felt so stuffed."_ The giant redhead pulled his pants down and sat over the opening, his enormous butt exposed to them.

Mason and Sheila burst into screams. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_Awwwwwwwwww!"_ Aurora kept a disgusted look as she stood outside the bathroom, listening to his groaning and the splashes from the toilet. "I'll… go check up on Mrs. Dimalanta." She decided and walked off.

Mason and Sheila struggled to swim against the massive waves as the gargantuan chunks dropped into the lake that was the toilet. "Quick!" Mason gasped. "Swim us over to land!"

"I'm trying, Man!" Sheila exclaimed, trying to swim with Mason hanging on her shoulders.

"Look out!" To their misfortune, one of the brown chunks landed and forced them right under the water. Mason held his breath in the filthy liquid as he looked over to see Sheila was pushed away from him. The raccoon sheila quickly recovered and swam as fast as she could to take Mason's hand and pull him back up.

"Ah, I gotcha, Mate." She breathed and assured him.

"Great!"

"Ahhh…" Francis sighed in relief, standing up to wipe himself, then pulled up his pants. "I'll never be more relieved in my life."

Mason and Sheila's eyes widened with horror again as he was about to pull the lever. "NO, FRANCIS, NOOO!" Not hearing their cries, the boy pushed the handle down. "AAAAAAAA_AAAAHHHHH…_" The duo's screams echoed as they spiraled around the city-sized maelstrom, spinning faster and faster as they zoomed down the tunnels at high speeds.

**Yin and Matt's Room**

"Honey? Honey, are you okay?" Matt asked. He, Haruka, Lee, Rachel, Dillon, Leanne, and Aurora stood around the Chinese woman as she lie groaning on the bed. Her eyes slowly began to open and regain vision, seeing the faces of her husband and friends looming over her. "There you are!" Matt smiled as his wife sat up, holding her throbbing head.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I…I saw Mason… and Sheila! They were on my finger. And…" Yin squinted her eyes and held her right thumb and index finger inches away from each other, "soooo tinyyyy."

"I think you might still be hallucinating." Matt said.

"You've been working really hard lately." Rachel told her.

"But… it looked so real…"

"That would explain why we can't find them." Dillon said. "They got so small, we could barely see them."

"But that's crazy." Aurora replied. "You don't go playing in the backyard and suddenly turn really tiny."

"Umm… Mom?" Chris nervously entered the room, holding up his right pinky finger. "There's… something you need to see."

Yin got up from bed as she and Rachel approached the boy, who held his pinky up higher. The two bent over and squinted their eyes very closely. At the tip of Chris's pinky, a teeny-tiny Cheren and Panini rapidly waved their arms with desperate expressions, and Panini was pouncing around like a rabbit. "Ohhhh…" Riddled with shock, Yin dizzily fell to the floor with a thud once again. The rest of the kids gathered around to see the tiny duo up close.

Rachel only looked down at her shrunken son with a shameful look and folded her arms, a look that said 'What did you do, now?' Cheren and Panini exchanged glances and pointed at each other. Rachel just placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

**The sewers**

"AAAHHHH!" Mason and Sheila shot down a giant waterfall (that looked small to a regular-sized person) coming from a pipe and dropped into the enormous, mile-wide sewer river below.

Mason gasped for breath and resurfaced, holding onto a floating piece of giant food as he flowed down the river. "SHEILA?" he called out, looking for his hybrid friend through the massive sewer waves, the sounds of the waterfalls drowning out almost all sound. He sucked in some breath and put his head underwater. His eyes widened when he saw his raccoon friend slowly sinking to the bottom, her eyes closed as bubbles flowed out of her mouth. He came back above surface with a look of pure worry, trying to catch his breath. Mustering up the courage, he sucked in more breath and dove beneath the waves.

Mason's eyes were fixed on the raccoon sheila, a determined look on his visage as he swam his way down below. He remembered all of the swimming lessons he learned from Sheila and tried to put them to the test. He kicked his legs and brushed his arms behind him over and over, letting tiny bubbles escape from his nose, getting closer and closer to his drowning friend. When he had finally reached her, Mason took her arms and put them around his shoulders, now fighting to carry them both back to the surface, having to use only his legs. It took some work, but Mason reached the surface and gasped widely for breath. He was able to make it to the side of the river and grabbed onto a rugged edge along the wall. He kept hold on Sheila with his right hand and held the rocky side with the left hand, climbing the ladder with the last of his strength.

He desperately panted for air after reaching the top, setting the raccoon girl on the ground on her back. "Sheila!" he yelled, shaking his friend in hopes that she'd wake up. Sheila's eyes remained closed, and showed no signs of life. Seeing no other alternative, Mason pressed his lips to Sheila's mouth and shot breath down her lungs.

Sheila's eyes shot open and awake, gasping quickly for air as Mason got off. After a while, Sheila stopped her heavy breathing and stared at Mason, who bore a relieved look. The raccoon held her dizzy head down and placed her left hand over her forehead. "Oh, Sheila…" Mason sighed in relief and tried to keep her up as they both sat on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Th-That was…" Sheila immediately shot to her feet. "RIPPER! ! !"

"Ah!" Mason fell back at her shout.

"I almost drowned! ! That was the best experience in me entire life! !" Mason annoyedly stood up and brushed himself off. He kept his look of annoyance as Sheila walked around and yapped. "When we were in that whirlpool, and goin' around and around! And then we dropped down the waterfall! That TOTALLY needs to be an amusement park ride!" Mason shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. "Wait until we get home! Ah wanna jump into that toilet and go on the swirly ALL over again! !"

"NNNGH!" Mason shook in anger. "Will you JUST! SHUT! UUP? !" Sheila stood in place and turned to look at him. "This whole experience has been a living NIGHTMARE! All I wanted was to have a fun little day playing in the yard, nothing too big, but then YOU had to be all GUNG-HO for adventure, and check out the _mysterious door with a swirling vortex_! UUGH! We NEVER would've gotten in this mess if it wasn't for you. We should've just STAYED home, and watched Cheren and Panini have a little contest. That woulda been a MILLION times better, than being shrunk down to the size of a couple ants, and going on this wild ride, almost getting stepped on by my sister, getting SQUISHED by my mom, and eaten by your mom, and going inside Dillon's freaking ear, and almost FREEZING to death, THEN getting crapped on, with the most AGGRAVATING, ADVENTURE-loving raccoon MUTANT, IN THE WORLD! ! ! !" After Mason had unleashed his rage, the boy began panting heavily.

Sheila only stood there, all happiness completely gone from her face. Mason started to show a look of guilt when the tears started to well in her eyes, her lips quivering. "Sniff…" She sniffled.

"Sheila…" Mason slowly reached a hand out. Sheila only looked away and walked over toward the sidewalk's edge, having a seat and letting her legs hang above the river. Sheila quietly cried and wiped her eyes. Mason's never felt so horrible about something. For as long as he's known her, Sheila's never been one to cry. And for the first time seeing it, he didn't like it one bit. He calmly approached the raccoon girl and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sheila… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that, honest. I just… I'm just really stressed, you know? I-I'm just so worried at, being this height and, I just wanna get out of this mess so bad."

Sheila sniffled a little more and looked up at him. "You wanna know why I'm always so 'gung-ho' for adventure?"

"W…Why?"

She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Because life is just… so precious, Mate. And with a friendship like ours… ya wanna make the best of it. It's like ya said, Mason… time just moves… so fast… and ya wonder if anything will matter." She sniffled. "The reason I act like I do is because… our friendship is the best oi've ever had… and… I want to spend every moment we 'ave together… having fun… without worry of anything…" another sniffle. "Ya can't just waste time thinkin' about what bad things could happen…" A sniffle. "Ya gotta make the best of life… in that moment. You know?" Two more sniffles.

Mason looked down in shame. "I-I know that, Sheila… and… that's why I wanna get out of this so badly." He looked up at her. "I really value our friendship… I wouldn't trade it for anything. The reason I'm so serious about this… is 'cause I don't want anything bad to happen. I wanna get out of this so…so we can keep playing together as long as we want. Without worry of… being stepped on or something."

Sheila sniffed a little more and wiped some tears off. "Y-Yah…"

"But… I really am sorry for what just happened. I'd never do _anything_ to make you upset like this. You're the best friend I could _ever_ ask for, Sheila. You're always there with me, always putting a smile on my face. And I…I'd go on a million adventures to see you happy."

Sheila slowly began to form the smile on her face again. "You're the best friend… oi could ever ask for, too, Mate."

"Hehe…" Mason stood back to his feet and helped Sheila up.

"Well… it looks like we're in quite the pickle down here, eh?"

"E-yep... But that makes all the more adventure for us!"

"Hehe." She grinned. "It'll take us months to find our way back home down here."

"Eh. I have _that_ long to spend with the greatest friend in the world. And besides… look how BIG it is down here!" His heart filled with joy and excitement, Mason called out and echoed to the distance. "HELLOOOOO!"

Sheila ran beside him and screamed, "HELLOOOOOOOOO!"

"_WHOOOOO IIIIIIS THEEEERRRRE?"_ a deep, booming voice erupted throughout the sewers.

The two friends winced with fear. "Umm… Sheila? Somethin' tells me we aren't down here alone…"

"That sounds crikey with me, too, eh?"

"Heh…" Mason put on an adventurous smirk. "Let's go."

"Hehe…" Sheila smirked as well. "Yeah, le's move it!" With that, the duo of friends began their long, leg-tiring walk across the vast, mile-long sewers. From the depths of the river, a pair of toxic-green eyes watched the couple venture away, bubbles emerging from its gigantic form as it flowed away.

* * *

**Ahhh… what good would a friendship story be without a little drama? But since they're great friends, they can get over it quickly! Next time, we will begin our venture through the sewers! And what sort of monster might get in the way of our two friends now? I'll tell you this: it **_**ISN'T**_** an animal. ;D Later!**


	5. Monster of the Sewers

**Okay, everybody, time for a little action stage in the sewers! I'm kind of disappointed no one reviewed the last chapter. Well, 'cept one. Oh well. Here we go!**

* * *

**Dimalanta Household**

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase." Rachel started as they all gathered in Matt and Yin's room, standing around Chris, who still held the tiny Panini and Cheren on his pinky finger. "How did you two get like that?"

Chris held the two close to his ear as their tiny voices cried out. _"The magic door in the forest! !"_

"Ahhh… they're too hard to hear when they're like this. Oh, if only there was a way."

"Hold on." Aurora spoke up. "Didn't Artie say he was working on a device that could listen closely to distant objects?"

"Hey, yeah!" Dillon perked. "He can probably bring it over here and use it to hear them!"

"Dillon, go ahead and call him over." Aurora ordered. Dillon nodded and ran off as Aurora turned to look at the tiny two. "Don't worry, Bro. We'll have you fixed soon enough."

"You too, Sis." Francis assured his shrunken sister. "Though I gotta admit, I much prefer you like this." He smirked.

The teeny Cheren winced as Panini began screaming loud and inappropriate things, too tiny for them to hear as she was frantically waving her arms and steam erupted from her form.

"That still doesn't tell us where Mason and Sheila are." Leanne stated with worry. "I sure hope they're okay."

"Well, as long as they have each other," Rachel began, "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

**Virginia Sewers**

_Stage: Sewer Adventure_

_Mission: Find a way out of the sewers and get back home!_

Mason and Sheila continued progressing through the vast sewers, not having gotten too far considering their height, looking around at all the pipes that spewed waterfalls from high above them. "Man, this place is so big… it'll take forever to find the one we came out of." Mason said. "And even if we do, how are we even gonna climb back up?"

Mason was suddenly stopped by Sheila. "Oi, look, Mason!" the child excitedly pointed far ahead as a trio of giant red and black dung beetles grabbed some waste out of the river and flew up into a hole that was high up on the brick wall.

"Were those… dung beetles?" Mason asked, disgustedly.

"Oi bet they can help us! Le's go after them!"

"Ohhh…" Mason was already feeling sick to his stomach. (Play "Pooland" from _Conker's Bad Fur Day_!)

The two quickly headed to the wall the dung beetles flew up. The hole which they flew in was many stories above them. However, there was a long, gaping curved crack in the wall that seemed to lead up there. Mason and Sheila went into the crack and began jumping their way up the many giant bricks to get up there, and Sheila also helped them fly a couple ways up. When they had made it to the top, they proceeded to enter the tunnel, the powerful smell of sewer waste still reaching their noses. They moved slowly and crouched behind a doorway as they spied into some room, watching as those three dung beetles sat around a table and drank tea.

"Ahh, don'tcha just love it when some kid gets 'imself stuffed with meat?" one of the dung beetles asked.

"Crikey! Talking dung beetles!" Sheila exclaimed before running inside.

"Sheila, wait!" Mason tried to stop her, but couldn't.

"Blimey! You blokes are the biggest dung beetles I've ever seen!" she exclaimed with amazement.

"'ey, who the heck are these guys?" the first one asked.

"Duh, they're some weird-lookin' bugs, Razza." The second one said in a dimwitted tone.

"Hey, hang on, they ain't bugs. They're brats!" the third one pointed out.

"What? But aren't humans supposed to be… I dunno, taller?" the first one, Razza asked.

"We… had a little accident." Mason stated sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Ehn, just who are you brats?"

"Moi name's Sheila! And this 'ere is Mason, mates!" Sheila happily answered.

"Mason, ah?... Wait… you mean from that Dimalanta family?"

"Y-You know us?" Mason asked.

"Are you kiddin'? You poisonbenders are pretty well-known to us dung beetles."

"You guys make the most DELICIOUS poo!" the third one said.

"Huhuhu… I like me a good poo…" the second one stated goofily.

"Um… you're welcome?" Mason stated confusedly.

"'ey, oi don't suppose you blokes 'ave any idea 'ow to get us back to Mason's house." Sheila asked.

"Oh, sure we do." Razza said. "We know the sewers like the backs of… well, whatever we have for hands."

"But uh… it might not be best for you to go right now." The third one said.

"W…Why not?" Mason asked.

"There's somethin' real nasty in these sewers…" the second one answered.

"And this is?" he rose a brow at the balls of poo lined up on the wall.

"No, no, we mean somethin' REAL nasty. It eats bugs like us." The third one replied.

"Meh. Lately, some monster's been lurking down here." The first one continued. "Some monster that hides within the waste. It could be hiding anywhere down here. Unfortunately, no one who's seen it has lived to tell the tale."

"Except Tezza here saw it once." The third one said.

"Duh, it was scary. Them green eyes were big'uns." The dumb one said.

"And I saw it, too. Its hand, anyway." The third one, Bazza stated. "Saw him eat another dung beetle. There was no escapin' for that guy."

"'s far as we know, this is the only safe place." Razza began. "It's never safe to go out to the river to grab dinner without that thing stalkin' up on us."

"Well, strewth! Maybe we c'n 'elp you blokes beat this drongo!" Sheila smiled, waving her fist.

"Nah, nah, there's no way." Bazza denied. "You're better off just gettin' outta here."

"Then, can you tell us the way?" Mason asked.

"Oh, sure. This area's just below where your house is. Just follow the path upward over there." Razza pointed to a door beside the table. "You'll be up there in no time."

"Yeah. You actually smell like the hot dog remains we just rolled up 'ere." Bazza stated.

"Well, it's actually how we came down here." Mason stated.

"Ahh. I'd hate to be you… and human." Razza replied. "Anyhoo… good luck. You kids are gonna need it with a beast like that on the loose."

Mason and Sheila then proceeded into the hallway ahead. "WHOA!" They stopped and gasped when a massive brown, gooey hand shot through the wall and nearly grabbed them before retreating away. They exchanged a frightened glance before proceeding cautiously. At the end of the hallway, they came to a chamber that led upward a few stories, and had several pipes with the brown substance pouring out. The two balanced their way up a few narrow walkways and gripped onto thin strings of toilet paper, using them to climb higher. Before they could swing to another one, a waterfall of poo poured down in their path. They waited for it to stop before swinging to the next string. The two climbed a bit higher before reaching a dangling lever. They jumped and grabbed to pull the lever down. The sounds of toilet flushing were heard as the chamber began to fill with filthy liquid.

They disgustedly used this to their advantage and allowed the liquid to float them up higher. They were eventually lifted up to a pipe and progressed into it. They arrived at a room where a series of dungballs were being rolled down rows of stairs. The two quickly headed up the stairs and jumped over any dungball that would run them over. When they made it up, they entered the tunnel where the dungballs came from, sidling against the wall to let the balls roll by. At the end of the tunnel was a hole in the ceiling where the dungballs were dropping from, and to the side was a door to the next room. They now stood on a short ledge over a pool of the brown goo. Sticking out of the pool was several more hands of the same substance.

Mason and Sheila took a few steps back before leaping to the first hand. They quickly jumped to the next one before the first one snapped shut on them, and rapidly pounced around the hands to avoid being snatched. They thankfully made it to the other side, finding several ripped toilet paper pieces on the ground. The toilet paper emerged into Scummy Mummies, who waddled their way over to try and bash the duo with toilet plungers. The two easily avoided as Sheila began punching Light Spheres at them, while Mason whacked them with Poison Whip, taking them out easy. They then proceeded into the next room, standing on a ledge over another chasm of poo. They noticed a roll of toilet paper sitting along two parallel lines and hopped on. They carefully made the roll move forward to balance on and keep going. A couple geysers of poo rose up, but they slowed to a halt and waited for them to die down.

After reaching the other side, they hopped off onto the platform and found a small ball of poo. "You know, Mate, my adventurer instincts tell me we're going to need this." Sheila said.

"Ugh. Well, the adventurer instincts are never wrong." With that, the two decided to roll the ball along as they headed up a hill into another hall. The two were then continuing along a narrow pathway over a river of poo, the ball getting bigger as they rolled it. They looked around the ball and saw a hole in the road, watching a giant poo hand reach out. The hand felt around that part of the path to try and find them. They carefully rolled past the hand when it searched around the other side.

"Oi, check it out!" Sheila whispered. "You just roll it and roll it, and it gets bigger and biggerer! It's just like a snowball!"

"Hehe, yeah. A more disgusting snowball." The two arrived at a part of the path where it split in three, with two more holes in-between. As expected, two hands emerged from the holes and felt around the path. Like before, the duo patiently waited until both hands were further enough away before they carefully rolled the ball across, with the left hand almost touching them. They finally arrived at the end of the path, looking down as a bigger, fatter dung beetle sat and blocked the next entrance. The two pushed the ball down, and it landed on his head, waking him from his slumber.

"W-Whuh?..." the beetle startled awake and searched around, hovering a little with his wings. "Oh, this one will do…" He stated before rolling the giant dungball away.

The two entered the door he was guarding and found a room with a wide hill leading upwards, wet with a puddle of toilet water flowing down. As they walked up, giant boulders of poo dropped from the ceiling and rolled toward them, the first one running them over. They shook the dizziness off and avoided the rest of the dungballs as they kept going. Once at the top, a couple of Poohemoths emerged from the ground. Sheila tried to punch one in the gut, but her fist ended up caught inside its form. She pushed her feet against it to try and pull her fist out, but the monster only grabbed her by the head and tossed her away. Mason rapidly whipped against the other one with his Poison Whip, wrapping the weapon around its arm and allowing the monster to swing him away.

The two recovered and stood to face the Poohemoths again. Mason found a small roll of toilet paper on the ground and tossed it into one's mouth. The Poohemoth monster coughed and choked on this absorbent before melting. Sheila then took notice of a lever dangling from the ceiling and decided to yank it. A compartment on the ceiling opened and dropped a giant wet-wipe onto the remaining Poohemoth, easily absorbing it. Once they were gone, the door opened beside them, and they continued into an area with a flowing river of trash, which was obviously quite wide to their size. The two headed down and started to hop their way over the river using the trash. The giant poo hands stuck out of the river and snuck over to try and grab them, but Sheila quickly got them across using her tail propeller, and they weren't looking forward to falling under and seeing the source of the hand.

Eventually, the two made it across and looked up as ripped toilet paper, designed like a ladder, led all the way up into another pipe. The two took hold and carefully started climbing the thin ladder, going several stories higher up. Mason glanced down to the river and noticed the monstrous pair of eyes watching them as it flowed past. Mason kept his worried expression as they climbed the rest of the way. (End song.)

**Dimalanta Household**

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Rachel asked as the group waited in the kitchen. Outside, the sun was beginning to set.

"Artie probably had to put the finishing touches on it." Chris guessed, the boy still holding his pinky finger up to let Cheren and Panini stand.

That's when the doorbell rang. "There he is." Leanne said as she walked over to answer it. As expected, Dillon and Artie stood on the doorstep.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Artie stated, holding a 4x4-tech item that was designed like a satellite attached to a box with a speaker and monitor. "So, what seems to be the damage?" he asked as they walked in.

"Better get a closer look." Aurora said, indicating Chris holding his pinky raised.

Artie stepped over and squinted his eyes, seeing the tiny Cheren and Panini on Chris's pinky. "Ah-ha. We-ell." He chuckled. "I see you have quite the… _little_ problem." Cheren and Panini put on annoyed faces at this.

"Just help them." Rachel stated.

"Okay, okay. Hang on a sec." The boy switched on his device and rotated the dial by the speaker a little. "Okay… say something." He aimed the satellite at the duo.

Cheren and Panini exchanged a glance as Panini's voice was heard through the speaker. _"Umm… something?"_

"I heard them!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Leanne exclaimed.

"Oi, finally. Now 'ow did you blokes get like that?" Marine asked.

"_It was the weird door outside!"_ Cheren's voice was heard via speaker.

"The weird door outside?" Rachel asked.

"_In the forest!"_ Panini yelled.

"A mysterious door in the forest…" Rachel tapped her foot in thought. "But I didn't see anything."

"Can you show us?" Yin asked.

"I think I have a magnifying glass…" Artie pulled said item out of his pocket. "Aha!"

"Ugh, can we hurry this up? My pinky's getting tired." Chris groaned.

"Here, I'll hold onto them." Aurora offered, touching her pinky to Chris's. This allowed Cheren and Panini to run and hop over onto her pinky, and Chris lowered his own sore pinky and rubbed it. Aurora then took the magnifying glass and held it over the mini duo. The two's eyes widened with fright at how enormous Aurora's ocean-blue eye was now. "So, where was this door?" Cheren and Panini pointed towards the backdoor.

Aurora carefully walked where they pointed, careful so as not to drop them, and the rest of the group followed her. They kept going until they were outside at the forest. When Cheren and Panini recognized the scenery, they both raised a hand, gesturing for Aurora to stop. "Right here?" They nodded and gestured to put them down. Aurora carefully got down on one knee and rested her pinky on the ground, laying it flat. The two slid down onto her fingernail as a result and afterwards leapt off and dashed ahead.

The rest of the crew gathered and crouched down, squinting closely as the tiny figures scampered all the way over to an equally tiny door. Aurora crawled a bit closer to observe the door with her magnifying glass. "This door?" The two nodded once more. Artie aimed his satellite device at them to hear them speak.

"_We opened this door and found some kind of swirling vortex." _Cheren explained.

"_When we went in, we came out the size of ants, and we couldn't open it back up."_ Panini followed. _"Then Mrs. Uno came looking for us, so we hitched a ride onto her shorts. But then we fell off when she entered the house, and we kept yelling out to people until Chris noticed us."_

"Wait, you mean that was you two that landed on my foot?" Rachel asked.

"_Well, yah…"_ Cheren scratched his head.

"Boy… do I feel real guilty now." Rachel stated in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. We know they're safe now." Aurora assured.

"So what I'm getting is, Mason and Sheila also found this door, and were shrunk down to ant-size when they entered it." Matt summarized.

"Then THAT means the li'l buggers must be somewhere around here!" Marine exclaimed.

Hearing this, Haruka gave a quiet, horrified gasp, her eyes wide. The girl quickly checked the bottom of the shoe which she used to squish the two "bugs" before, trying to find a trace of Mason and Sheila on the muddy sole. "No, wait." Matt spoke. "Yin said she found them on her finger. So they must be inside the house somewhere… right?"

"That only depends if we didn't accidentally squish them by now." Yin said. At this, everyone gave terrified faces and checked the bottoms of both their shoes.

"Calm down, you guys." Matt told them. "They're probably fine… somewhere. Let's all just get back inside the house and start looking for them." With looks of worry on their faces, the lot of them headed back towards the house.

Haruka just kept a guilty expression as she looked down in shame.

**Virginia Sewers**

After climbing their way up the ladder, the two had arrived in a rather large chamber with a pool of poo in the center, with a pathway going around it. Inside the pool was three more dung beetles going for a swim. "Oi, that level didn't sit well with my stomach, eh?" Sheila slightly grunted.

"Well, at least we should be close to the top by now. Let's ask these guys if they know anything." Mason walked closer to the edge and called out to the dung beetles, "Um, EXCUSE ME? You guys have any idea how to get to the Dimalanta home?"

The beetles paused in their swimming to look up at them. "Oh yeah, of COURSE we know how ta get theres-is! Where'dya think we're swimmin' in?" one of them asked. "Those guys makes the best-"

"Yeah, yeah, we make the best poo, now directions?"

"Yeh-yeh, just keeps headin's up theres-is." He indicated the tunnel way at the end of the path.

"Okay. Thanks." Mason called out as the two continued along the path.

"Oi, let us come back for a swim, eh?" Sheila waved at them.

"Please let us not, Sheila." Mason mumbled in disgust. As the dung beetles were enjoying their swim however, one of them had been suddenly yanked beneath the surface. Mason and Sheila immediately stopped in their path and turned to see one of them gone.

"Ah, it's okays." The other one waved them off. "He's probably got sucked down the drain again. Barnie, help him out, would ya?" The other dung beetle, Barnie, took a breath and dove beneath the surface. A couple bubbles emerged from where he dove, and then vanished after a few seconds. Mason and Sheila exchanged terrified glances at this. The remaining dung beetle began to look worried and said, "Ahh, okays…" he calmly flew out of the poo, "I'm just gonna… take a…" His sentence was cut short when a hand suddenly emerged from the pool. "Wa-wa-WAAAH!" He tried to get away, but the hand shot over and pulled him down below.

Mason and Sheila stepped back in absolute fear as the center of the pool began to bubble tremendously. (Play "The Mighty Poo Sloprano" from _Conker's Bad Fur Day_!)

The dung beetle shook around and pleaded for mercy as it was held by the wings by a gargantuan blob of poo. The demon dripped with the brown goo as it rised from the depths, its mouth open wide as his rotten yellow teeth were exposed. The beetle shook around even more and tried desperately to get away. The monster held its mouth open wider and snacked the bug in one bite, licking his fingers clean.

Mason and Sheila were horrified at the sight. The monster of poo took notice of them and cleared his throat. He pulled out some pills and dropped them into his mouth, then washed them down with some water. He cleared his throat a little more and started to sing in a deep, powerful voice that echoed throughout the sewers.

_I…. AM… the Almighty Poo_

_And I'M going to THROW my crud at YOU._

_I hail from, you see_

_People's chocolate and pee._

_I'll turn you into scat, you little brats!_

Mason and Sheila exchanged a disbelieved glance before slowly sticking their fingers down their throats. "BLEEHH!" They barfed over the ledge behind them.

_Boss fight: Almighty Poo_

The two jumped to the side to avoid being crushed by one of his dungballs. They tried to hurry over to the way they came in, but the Mighty Poo slammed his hand on the path and made it collapse. They tried to hurry down the way ahead next, but the monster slammed its hand on Mason and clutched the boy. The monster swung Mason around in the air, but Sheila saved him by burping and releasing a Gas Bomb at the monster's face. He was blinded by the explosion and dropped Mason onto the foothold, but regained vision in seconds. The Mighty Poo laughed before switching to further ahead in the path as Mason and Sheila tried to run that way.

The Mighty Poo opened his mouth wide and sang at the top of his lungs. His booming voice caused the cavern to shake, which made several waste and debris fall down onto the ground. They tried to get further down the path, but the Mighty Poo kept appearing in their way and singing to the heavens. However, one of the items that fell down was a giant roll of toilet paper. The two exchanged a smirk before lifting the paper and tossing it straight into his mouth. This caused the Mighty Poo to begin choking, and Mason proceeded to burp a Gas Bomb at his lower left hip and explode a chunk off of him. As they reached the end of the first path, into the next room, the Mighty Poo appeared in their way again, the gap in his hip healing instantly.

_Do you really THINK you'll SURVIIIVE in here?_

_You don't seem to know which creek you're IIIN._

_I am made of ALL the things that go through peoples' rear_

_How'dyou think I keep this lovely grin?_ He grinned widely and exposed his rotten teeth. _"HAVE some more caviar!"_

The Mighty Poo pulled out a bowl of caviar and dipped a spoon in, using it to fling the fish eggs at the duo. The two hurried down the path and dodged the flying caviar. When they made it to a gap that was too far to jump, Sheila grabbed Mason and used her tail to fly them across, landing them on the next foothold. The two kept running and reached a dead end. Sheila noticed poo stalactites hanging from the ceiling and used her light chain to hook onto one, Mason keeping hold on her as she swung them across. They swung their way over to a chain on the other end, grabbing and pulling down. This caused some blue toilet-cleaner substance to spray out from the ceiling and sting the Mighty Poo's eyes.

The Mighty Poo burst into his booming singing again, making poo stalactites drop down as the friends hurried across the next path. They jumped more gaps in the floor and stopped before another giant toilet paper roll fell on them. Once again, they lifted the paper and tossed it into his open mouth, causing him to choke. They quickly hurried into the next room before he recovered and appeared in their path again.

_Now I'm really getting RATHER mad_

_You're like a niggly tickly CRUDDY little tagnut._

_When I've knocked you OUT with ALLL my bab_

_I'm gonna take your heads and ram them up MY BUTT!_

"Your butt?" Mason asked.

_That's right, MY BUTT!_

"Yo' butt?" Sheila asked.

_My butt-_

"Ew." Mason stated.

_My butt-_

"EWW!" Sheila exclaimed.

_MY BUUUUUUUUUTT!_

Even more arms emerged from the Mighty Poo's form, the kids rapidly dodging around to avoid being smashed. There seemed to be no other ways to go, except a tremendous tower leading upward. In the meantime, the two just moved quickly around the foothold to avoid the Mighty Poo's slamming fists. Mason quickly burped Gas Bombs at some of the fists to blow them away, while Sheila charged and punched Light Spheres at them. The Mighty Poo retreated his spare fists and started pulling out dungballs to throw at them, but Sheila punched more light balls at the dungballs and splattered them in one hit.

The Mighty Poo burst into song once again, causing debris to fall down even faster. The kids rapidly dodged the falling sewage items before grabbing the convenient roll of toilet paper and tossing it into his throat, the monster choking once again.

Overcome with anger, the Almighty Poo sang louder than ever. _"Aaaaaa-Aaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAA!"_ His singing so great, the sewers trembled even more, and Mason and Sheila covered their ears tight. Just then, an enormous geyser of water shot up from below, sending the two directly up the tower.

The Mighty Poo kept after them and rapidly climbed its way up the tower, the kids hurriedly dodging to avoid his snapping hands. They kept going higher and higher, hoping eventually they'd reach the top.

**Dimalanta Household**

As Aurora was searching around the bathroom, she rose a brow at the sight of the toilet shaking around. "Um, FRANCIS?" she called the boy over. Francis curiously approached his friend as Aurora led him over beside the toilet. "Did you clog the toilet by any chance?"

"It wasn't me. I wonder what's happening…"

At that instant- _"GRAH!"_

"AHH!" The two winced in shock when the blob of poo emerged from the toilet.

Mason and Sheila swung their legs as fast they could, trying to dash up the toilet's slope. The Mighty Poo's hand slammed down onto Mason, slowly scrapping him down the slope. "MASOON!" Sheila cried.

However, Mighty Poo's attempts were thwarted when Aurora and Francis grabbed a plunger and began pounding it down on the monster. Mason was released as Sheila slid down to grab him, then used her tail to fly them up higher. They gripped onto the lower ledge of the toilet seat as Aurora pushed the lever.

"DAAAH, you snot-nosed kids, look what you've done! I'm flushing, I'm flushing! Oh, what a world, what a world." Aurora and Francis watched in confusion as the monster swirled and sunk down the toilet. "To think that a couple of pint-sized kids like you, could destroy my BEAUTIFUL clagginess! Ah, I'm going! Aaaaaah! _Nooooo! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…_"

"Hmph." Aurora glared at Francis. "You have _one_ crazy bowel movement." Afterwards, the two left the bathroom. (End song.)

Mason and Sheila then climbed onto the toilet seat, catching their breath as they were dripping wet. "Hoo… glad that's over." Mason huffed.

By this time, night had fallen, and the crew had given up searching for their shrunken friends. Down in the kitchen, Rachel was leaned against the table as she spoke on a phone. "No, we're still looking for a solution, Patton, though we think we have a plan. But don't worry, your daughter is safe."

"_Oh, good."_ Patton sighed in relief. _"Just have my daughter fixed soon. Fanny's losin' it over here."_

"_AIEEEE! MY DAUGHTER IS TINYYY!"_ Fanny screamed on the other end. _"She's littler than a BUUUG! I'VE GOTTA HELP HERRR! !"_

"Calm down, Fanny, we'll have them fixed soon, I promise. But we need to rest now, so, good night." With that, Rachel hung up.

Panini shuddered, having just watched this with Cheren on the kitchen table. "I hope we get big soon. I'd be absolutely _terrified_ seeing my mom so big."

"Well, your Uncle Paddy and Shaunie saw her like that once." Cheren reminded. "Just ask them for advice."

"Okay, guys: it's ready!" Artie smiled and came in as he placed a tiny house on the table. "My very own 1 inch scale replica of your house, Cheren." The two curiously approached the house and went inside, finding it designed just like Cheren's house, fitting perfectly at their height. The two went upstairs into Cheren's room and lied their selves onto his bed, finding it very comfy. The two looked out the window as Artie's tremendous eye peeked in. _"Awww. You two look so adorable."_ The two gave him annoyed looks before settling under the covers.

Mason and Sheila tiredly headed across the large-carpeted floor, going miles and miles from the bathroom before reaching Mason and Haruka's room. They easily walked under the door with their small sizes and got inside. They stood and watched as Haruka depressedly sat on her bed with her head rested on her hand. The twin sniffled and said, "I can't believe I…I almost killed my brother." She wiped a tear off. "They were right in front of me… and I squished them… right under my big, dumb feet!" she angrily kicked her legs. "Ohhh…" the girl kicked her shoes off on the floor and lied down on her bed. "I really need some sleep. Oh, Mason… please be okay." After a while, she drifted into sleep.

"Wow…" Mason felt bad for his sister. "Haruka really feels bad about crushing us. I wish we could let her know we're all right…"

"Well, bonkers, Mate! She knows what 'appened, and we're right here! Why don't we just climb up there and DANCE around by her li'l ears, eh?"

"I don't think so. She's tuckered out now." Mason pointed out. "And frankly…" the boy yawned, "so am I…"

Sheila yawned as well, rubbing her tired eyes. "Oi, me too. We gotta find a safe place to rest. Ooh! Probably plenty o' room in Haruka's shoes, eh?"

"A place where Haruka's _feet_ have been? I don't think so. And plus, she'd probably step on us when she puts them on again."

"Oi, good point." Sheila looked around. "…Look!" Her eyes perked as she pointed at a small house in the center of the room.

"Haruka's dollhouse!" Mason exclaimed. The two immediately dashed across the massive floor and arrived at the large house. They entered the front door and decided to have a look around the house. It perfectly fit their size, though maybe a few inches bigger. "Wow! It's amazing in here! I really need to play with her more after this!"

"Well, le's see if this place has a bed first." Sheila suggested as they walked up the stairs. They entered a room and exchanged wide smiles at the sight of the huge bed. "Aw, STREWTH!" Sheila excited ran over and jumped out of her sandals, joyfully rolling around the soft, relaxing bed. "This bed is rippuh! And look! It's fit for two!"

"Al-halright!" Mason cheered. The boy kicked off his shoes before jumping onto the bed with Sheila. Sheila lay on the window side while Mason lay beside her, getting easily accustomed to the bed's softness. "Man, this thing is perfect! We'll be getting plenty of sleep like this!"

"Ah, nothin' relieves the excitement of an adventure than a good ol', cozy bed." Sheila smiled, spreading her legs out and wiggling her toes.

"Got that right…" Mason smiled, resting his head on the pillow. He glanced beside at Sheila as he spoke, "Um, Sheila?..."

"Yah, Mate?" Sheila rolled her eyes to him.

"Um… even though we almost died several times… I really enjoyed this adventure. It was really fun…"

"Hehe." Sheila widely grinned and showed her pearly whites. "Oi've enjoyed this, too, eh?..."

"Hehe… yeah. Especially with you… You really are a great friend, Sheila…"

"Ah, you are too, Mate."

"Sheila…" Mason looked away in thought. "Do you think… we'll always be friends? I mean… isn't part of growing up… growing apart from people?"

"Ah, that's just a bunch of cheap yammer, Mate. Of course we'll always be friends! We're pals to the end, eh?"

"I know, but… I just can't help but worry that… we won't always be together like this."

"Mason, you worry too much. Sure, other things might have an end, but friendship is different. If it's powerful enough, it can last forever. Even move on to different lifetimes, eh?"

"Hmm…" Mason still looked upset.

"Tell you wot, Mate…" Sheila sat up and turned to look at him, "le's make a promise." She held her pinky out.

"Huh?" Mason sat up and looked at her questionably.

"A promise! A promise that we'll always be friends, eh?"

Mason smiled and wrapping his pinky around Sheila's. "Yeah… a promise."

"That our friendship is the strongest that's evuh lived."

"It conquers everything, even time itself."

"It will last forever and beyond, eh?"

"Even when the world falls into the heart of darkness-"

"-our friendship will be enough ta light the way."

"And overcome any dangers we may encounter."

"From bein' turned to 1 inch tall-"

"-to fighting hideous, disgusting monsters."

"Mason Dimalanta…" Sheila began.

"Sheila Frantic…" Mason followed.

"Best friends… forevuh and evuh." They both finished their promise. Afterwards, they pulled their pinkies apart and relaxed onto the bed.

"You know, Sheila… I'm beginning to understand why you can bend Light."

"Oh yah, Mate?"

"Yeah…" Mason rolled over to face her. "It's because of how spirited you are. You're so full of life… and you always know how to put a smile on someone's face."

"Heh." Sheila chuckled. "Ahhh… you're easy to entertain, eh?"

"Yeah…" Mason kept his smile. "...You know… even if we have to spend the rest of our lives like this… I'm glad I get it to spend it with you."

Sheila gave another wide grin. "It's been ripper with me, too, eh?"

"Yeah…" Mason gave a yawn. "Boy, am I sleepy."

Sheila yawned and stretched an arm out, "Me too. Let's get some sleep, eh?"

"Good idea." And so, the two rested their heads on the pillow and peacefully drifted into sleep. For the first time, neither of them were worried about being small or dying. After a long day's humongous struggles, the two had never felt more at peace. Being with their best friend, the person they cherished more than anyone else, they knew they would be safe with this warmness in their heart. A dim blue light shone into the tiny window of the dollhouse, lighting up the sleeping couple. The full moon shone brightly through Haruka's window, onto the dollhouse. The two peacefully slept under the calm light, letting the worries out of their mind, and enjoying this warm feeling together.

"Hehehe… stop kickin' me, Mate." Sheila lightly giggled.

"Hehe… sorry."

* * *

**Awwww… :) MAN, was that stage disgusting or what? I hope you all haven't eaten yet! :P And if you did, hope the food's already settled. :P Anyhoo, this story's comin' to a close. Next time, the conclusion. Later.**


	6. Mika Saves The Day!

**Okay, peoples, here be the last chapter of this fun little story. Nothin' too much. Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

**Dimalanta Household**

The morning sun began to rise over the horizon, just barely sticking up from the land in the distance. The many children who had come over were asleep in sleeping bags on the living room floor, and Dillon and Leanne were sharing two ends of a bag. Rachel was covered under a small blanket as she lay asleep on the couch. The woman slowly began to wake, yawning and stretching her arms out as she got onto the floor. She carefully stepped over the sleeping children to avoid waking them as she made her way to the kitchen. Her sleepy eyes were barely open as she switched on the coffeemaker and started to make some coffee. She then took notice of the tiny house on the kitchen table and remembered what that was for. She quietly approached and bent over, peeking closely through the tiny window. She smiled at what she saw.

Cheren and Panini peacefully slept in their little bed, smiles on their faces as Cheren's arm was wrapped around Panini, holding her close. Panini's eyes began to blink awake, finding the arm around her and glancing back at Cheren. "Umm… Cheren?"

"Hm?..." Cheren calmly woke up, finding his arm around Panini. "Oh! Uh, sorry, Panini." He blushed, rolling to his back.

"Oh, it's okay!" Panini smiled. "It felt nice…"

"Hehe… cool." Cheren blushed. "…You felt nice, too."

"Heehee." Panini grinned.

"_Awwwww!"_

"AAAHH! !" Cheren and Panini jumped in fright and wrapped arms around the other, finding an enormous chestnut-brown eye outside their window.

"_Oops! Sorryyy! Was I interrupting something?"_

"Moooooom!" Cheren whined, his cheeks red as a tomato. "You're a thousand times more embarrassing when you're bigger than me!"

"_Awe, but you two are just so adorable when you're like this! I wanna keep you two as pets on my nightstand!"_

"Moooooom." Cheren pulled the blanket over his head, sweating in humiliation. "Will you please go away?..."

"_Okay, okay."_ Rachel giggled, her massive eye leaving the window. _"I'll leave you alone."_ The two listened as Rachel's thundering footsteps on the kitchen floor drew further away until her feet were walking on the living room carpet.

Cheren sighed in relief and lied his head back down on the pillow. "I hate it when my mom coos with me like that…"

"Awe, don't be shy." Panini playfully smacked his arm. "It's adorable."

"Whatever…" Cheren still looked embarrassed. "Can we just go back to sleep?"

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Hehe…" Cheren smiled lightly, "Yeah, actually…"

"Hm-hm! O-kay…" With that, Panini rolled and faced away from him as Cheren got on his side and wrapped his arm around Panini. The two stayed peacefully like that as they slowly drifted back to sleep.

_Four hours later…_

The sun was now higher in the sky, and everyone was awake. It was almost noon as they the lot of them crawled around on the floor, searching intently for the two missing kids. They heard the doorbell ring, and Matthew went over to answer it. "Hey, Mika! Glad you could make it. We could really use your help."

"Well, sure, Matt, I'd be happy to!" Mika happily stated before coming in. Matt led her to the kitchen where Rachel, Yin, and the Uno and Drilovsky kids were. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Why don't you have a closer look?" Rachel instructed, indicating the two teeny figures at the edge of the table.

Cheren and Panini stared up as Mika's towering form bent over, her massive dark brown eyes staring closely at them behind her pink glasses. She gave a joyous expression when she saw who they were. _"Awe, you two are so adorable! I wanna put in my cereal and eat you alive, you're so tinyy!"_

"Mmmm…" Cheren sheepishly looked down, his cheeks growing red again.

"Yes, well…" Aurora smirked slightly, "as much as I'd like to humiliate my brother more while he's like this… we'd appreciate it if you change them back."

"Can you, Mika?" Francis asked.

"Well, it might take a little strength, but… I'm sure I can handle it!" The Filipino woman then touched the tip of her long, red fingernail to the edge of the table. Cheren and Panini carefully walked onto the large fingernail, and Mika slowly lowered and rested it on the floor, letting them walk off. Once they did, they turned around as Mika stood to full height and stepped back a little. The huge woman closed her eyes and aimed her hand at the two, who felt the psychic energy grab hold of them. Mika focused all of the energy she could muster on them. In her mind, she imagined the image of Cheren and Panini slowly growing bigger and bigger. As she kept focusing the energy on them, their tiny forms were slowly expanding, and smiles appeared on all of their faces. They expanded a few inches each minute, and after a few more minutes, Cheren and Panini were restored to full height.

Cheren and Panini excitedly studied their restored forms, quickly embracing each other in a hug. When they broke away, Francis went over to hug his sister, and Chris and Aurora punched Cheren's arms playfully. Rachel also got down on her knees to wrap arms around her son. "Awww. You'll still be a little cutie in my eyes, Cherry."

"Oh, Mom…" Cheren smiled and blushed. "Thanks, but I much prefer being as tall as my siblings." He said and walked back to wrap his arms around Chris and Aurora, giving grins at each other.

Rachel then approached Mika and said, "Thanks for your help, Mika. We really appreciate it."

"Ah, anytime, Rachel. Now where's Mason and Sheila? Them little drongos are the whole reason I came over here!"

"Well, thing is, they got shrunk, too, and we have no idea where they are." Dillon answered.

"We're doing our best to find them." Leanne said.

"But for now, best just to keep looking down, and watch where you step." Rachel suggested.

"Ohhh. I sure hope my poor little Mason's OK…" Yin stated, keeping her head down in depression.

"Mason will be fine, Yin, I'm sure of it." Matthew assured her. "He knows how to take care of himself. And Sheila, too. We just have to keep looking."

"I guess so…"

"But actually, Mika," Matt began, approaching the woman, "Haruka hasn't come down yet. She's actually in her room, feeling real upset for some reason. Would you mind going up there to see what's wrong?"

"Sure thing, Matt." Mika smiled and began her walk up the stairs.

Haruka still lay down on her bed in depression as a knock was heard on her door, Mrs. Chariton's head peeking in. "Hellooo? Haru?"

"Come in…" Haru stated with a sniffle.

Mikaela walked over and sat down on Haruka's bed, touching a hand to her shoulder. "What's wrong, Haru? Don't you wanna help look for your brother?"

Another sniffle. "I don't think he wants my help…"

"Why not? Did you get in a big fight before they shrunk?"

"Well… not exactly, but… when I went out to look for 'em… I saw them… flying by my face. I didn't know it was them… so I squished them. Squished them like helpless little bugs!" Another sniffle. "I know they're OK now, but… Mason needed my help more than ever, and I tried to kill him. He'll probably hate me for the rest of his life…" a sniffle.

"Ah, Sweetie, that's not true! Mason's your brother. He loves you! Even if he is mad, I know he'll understand."

Haruka sniffled once more and looked up at her. "You do?"

"Sure I do! And you love him, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm his sister."

"And as a loving sister, you should go down there and help look for him!"

"I will!" Haruka cheered and jumped out of bed. "Thanks, Ms. Corella!" the goth girl smiled and scampered down the stairs.

"Ooh, careful where you step!" Mika called after her. The woman then took notice of the dollhouse in the center of the room. "Oooh, nice dollhouse…" she spoke intriguingly, crawling over to study it. "Anyone small enough could live in that thing. I oughta get one for my daughters! Oh?..." Something in the window caught her attention.

Mika looked closer and squinted in the window. A very tiny Mason and Sheila lay asleep in a bed, their arms wrapped closely around the other. A playful smirk grew on Mika's face at this.

As the two continued to sleep, they were suddenly startled awake when the house began shaking. "W-W-What's happeni-ing? ?" Mason shook and stuttered.

They watched as the roof and ceiling was pulled off of the house, gaping at the sight of Mika's tremendous face looming over them. _"Awwww! Haruka didn't tell me she had cute little dolls of these two!"_ her voice echoed.

The two gave a surprised glance before looking back up at her. "MS. CORELLA! MS. CORELLA!" Mason yelled, standing on the bed.

"HEY! HEY!" Sheila jumped around on the bed.

"_Awe, they're so lifelike! I need ta ask her where she got them!"_ she smiled playfully.

"Ms. Corellaaaa! It's UUS! !" Mason screamed.

Mika giggled. _"I know it's you two, Silly! Here, lemme help you outta there."_ She lowered and laid her fingernail in the house beside them.

Mason and Sheila excitedly put on their shoes/sandals before climbing onto Mika's fingernail. The two felt the area rush past below them and Mika raised them up higher, holding them close to her eyes. _"Awe, you two just look so cuute!"_

"Ms. Corellaaa!" Mason whined again. "Can you fix us, please?"

"_Ooh, I wish I could… but I took it all out of me to help Cheren and Panini get big. But don't worry! I'll be ready again in a couple of minutes!"_

"YES! Oh, THANK YOU, Ms. Corella!" Mason exclaimed.

"Ah, you're the best, Mika!" Sheila exclaimed.

_"Oh, it's nothing, kids! Wait…"_ Mika rose a brow at something and held the two by her nose, giving a couple whiffs, in which the two felt the wind brush past them into her nose. _"Euuuuh! What is that smell?"_

The two exchanged a disbelieving glance and Mason responded, "You don't wanna know…"

"_Aha. Well, anyway… how 'bout I take you downstairs? Your parents must be worried sick."_ With that, the woman did so and began her walk downstairs, moving slowly to keep the two in her fingernail. The two friends just held excited expressions and embraced in a hug, ready to get back to normal.

Downstairs, Matthew grabbed a box of Rainbow Munchies and poured them into a bowl on the table. He then grabbed a carton of milk and poured it in before dipping a spoon in, and proceeding to eat the cereal. Marine walked by him and said, "Oi, I 'eard that those things are made from the li'l Rainbow Monkey dollies."

"So? They're still delicious." Matt stated before eating another spoonful.

Mika carefully made it down the stairs, keeping Mason and Sheila on her finger, feeling happy as she was about to show them to their parents. However, as the door was still left open a crack, the white cat that had been crawling around earlier had snuck in and started to crawl around the living room. "Hey, get back outside, you bad cat!" Haruka yelled, charging after it from the kitchen, alongside Lee.

As they charged back Mika, the two accidentally bumped into the woman's legs. "Whoo-Whooa!" Mika wobbled around a little before finally falling over.

"AAAHHH!" Mason and Sheila were flown off her finger as a result. Sheila took a hard landing on the kitchen table, while Mason made a splash into some thick, white liquid.

Mason resurfaced and studied his surroundings, floating in a strange, white sea of huge, colorful rocks. "AHHH!" he screamed when a tremendous spoon slowly lowered itself down. He quickly hopped across the colorful rocks as the spoon sunk into the liquid, just missing him before it rose up and went into the gigantic mouth of Matthew Dimalanta.

Mika rubbed her sore elbow as she recovered. She gasped wide when she found that Mason and Sheila weren't on her finger anymore. "Oh no! Oh no!" she panickingly skimmed the living room floor for where they'd gone.

"Mika, what's wrong?" Rachel asked and walked over.

"I found them!"

"What? ?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I just had them on my finger! When I fell over, they went missing! We have to find them!"

"O-Okay!" Rachel crouched down and began skimming the floor beside her.

"Oh, I wonder where they could be, Matthew…" Yin depressedly said as she leaned against the counter.

"Hopefully somewhere close by. On the bright side, they aren't out in the backyard." Matt replied before dipping his spoon into the bowl.

Mason frightfully tried to hop away as the spoon came down, the splash causing him to fall below the sea of milk. On the table, Sheila gasped with horror as Matt rose the spoon into his mouth. However, Mason was still alive as he quickly swam his way to the surface, grabbing hold of one of the Munchies chunks to float. "DAAAD!"

"HEEEEEEEY! !" Sheila cried at the top of her lungs.

"I just couldn't imagine what it must be like for them down there." Yin continued worriedly.

"Tell me about it. I mean… dinosaur-sized bugs... our mansion-sized feet… just about everything is dangerous to them down there."

"DAD, NOO!" Mason screamed, trying to get away as the spoon was coming back down. He failed to climb, and slipped off the giant cereal chunk, and was forced underwater by the enormous spoon. The spoon came back above the water, and was hovering close to Matthew's face. Sheila gasped in fright when she saw her friend frantically waving his arms upon the spoon.

"But we just need to keep our spirits high… and keep our eyes open." Matthew spoke.

"Yes… it's about the only thing we _can_ do."

"DAD, NO!" Mason screamed, drawing closer and closer to his father's wide-open mouth. "NOO! DON'T EAT ME! DAAD! NOOOOOO…" Mason's tiny screams went unheard, echoing as he slid down the enormous, slippery tongue into the dark abyss below.

Matt's mouth snapped shut on the spoon, and Sheila was struck speechless. The Dimalanta father afterwards placed his empty spoon on the table and stood up. "Well, I guess I better get looking again."

Sheila slowly approached the spoon, finding it completely empty except for a few milk drops. Horror and sadness overcame her. Her best friend was no more.

Cheren and Panini crawled around the kitchen floor before Cheren looked up and spotted something in the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He moved his head closer and adjusted his glasses at the tiny figure on the kitchen table's edge. "Panini… check this out." The Fulbright child curiously crawled over. She squinted closely at the tiny Sheila on the table. An excited smile appeared over her face. "Sheila! Hey! Everyone, look! It's Sheila!" Everybody directed their attention and immediately dashed over.

"Sheila?" Marine looked closely as her shrunken daughter jumped around on the table. "Well, ah'll be hog-monkey's uncle, it's Sheila! Where've ya been, ya little dingo?"

"But… where's Mason?" Yin asked.

"_MASON, is inside, Matthew's, STOMAA-"_ Sheila frantically waved her arms as she screamed, but was far too tiny to be heard.

"Um, Artie? We could really use your listening thingy right now." Chris said.

"I… sort of lost it." Artie stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mika, you've gotta get 'er back to normal!" Elijah told her.

"I can't! I still need a few more moments to charge! Using a reverse Psycho Shrink isn't easy, y'know. Oh!" Her mind perked with realization. "I am Queen of la Stupidity. Look what I have, guys!" she pulled out her glowing white Spirit Ball from her pocket. Mika snapped the ball open, and out came Mew.

"Mew!" the creature smiled.

"Hey, it's Mew!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Awe, how could I forget you, Mew?" Mika smiled, rubbing the spirit's cheeks. "Hey, we can use your help right now, if you don't mind…" she directed his attention to the shrunken Sheila.

Mew looked closer at the wereraccoon to have a better look. "Mew! Mew Mew Mew! Mew Mew Mew!" With that, it laid its little paws beside Sheila and allowed her to walk on. The Firstborn carefully laid its paws on the floor, and Sheila walked off. _"Meeeww…" _The spirit closed its eyes, and focused its energy on the raccoon lass. Sheila stared with amazement as her form slowly grew back to its regular size.

"Oi, blimey! You're back, Lass!" Marine exclaimed.

"Now what were you trying to say?" Aurora asked.

Sheila opened her mouth and raised a finger, pausing between words. "Mason. Is. Inside. Matthew's. STOMAAAAACH!"

Matt's face became frozen with shock. Yin quietly gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, looking frightfully at her husband's stomach. Everyone else looked the same way, and Matthew calmly placed a hand over his belly. "I…I ate him?"

"E-yup. When 'e fell into the cereal bowl, Mate." Sheila stated simply.

"I…" Matthew felt absolutely guilty, "I don't-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yin screamed, hurting everybody's ears before taking her husband by the shoulders and shaking him. "YOU FOOL! ! YOU TOLD ME NOT TO WORRY! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU ATE! OUR OWN! SOOON!" The woman stopped shaking him and broke down in tears.

Tears burst from Haruka's eyes as she fell to her knees. "My big brother is DEEAAD!" The child began crying as Lee patted her shoulder in comfort.

"I…I can't believe it." Dillon looked down in sadness. "Mason's… gone?"

"Oi, now stop panicking you lot!" Sheila yelled. "No one said 'e was dead!"

"Yeah, but he will be." Elijah said. "Tiny treats like him can only last so long."

"Everybody, just calm down." Mika ordered. "I'll be the judge of whether he's dead or not. Just give me time to focus." The woman touched her hand to Matthew's stomach and closed her eyes. Her eyelids brimmed with a mystical glow as she saw the auras of everything around her. She steadily searched around the body of Matthew before detecting a tiny source of aura holding onto a large chunk. "Aha!" she shot her eyes open. "Mason's alive! He's hanging on in there!"

Yin gripped and held Matthew's mouth open and yelled inside, "DON'T WORRY, MASON! MOMMY'S COMIIIIIN'!" The Chinese then reached her arm down his throat and began searching around while Matthew choked.

"No, stop, that won't do!" Mika ordered and smacked her arm out. "I've got a plan. Just leave it to me." The Filipino closed her eyes again and focused her energy. The image of the inside of Matthew's body appeared in her mind, and she slowly skimmed through in search of the stomach. When she arrived at the stomach, she smiled at the sight of Mason holding onto a cereal chunk as it sank into the green acid, and moved in closer.

**Inside Matthew's Belly**

Mason fearfully looked down and held tight to the Rainbow Munchy chunk as it slowly sank into the digestive acids, inch-by-inch. _"Hellooo? Masoon?"_ an echoing voice called.

Mason's eyes widened. "Is that you, Mika? GET ME OUTTA HERE! !"

"_Calm down. I'm speaking to you using telepathy. How is it going in there?"_

"Oh fine, except for that fact I'm about to TURN INTO ALMIGHTY POO!"

"_Okay, okay, relax! I have a plan. You can bend the green acid, right?"_

Mason used his right hand and waved it around, making the greenness swirl a little. "Um, yes?"

"_Good! Now try and make the whole room do that!"_

Mason followed her instructions and climbed onto the top of the chunk. He began waving his arms around and around, and was able to make the pool of digestion spiral around a little bit. _"Yeah, like that! Though try and make it switch directions."_ Mason did so and made the whirlpool switch directions as it spun, rapidly switching back and forth, faster and faster.

**Dimalanta Household**

Mika took her hand off Matt's belly and smiled happily. "Well-p, everything's under control!"

"You sure?" Yin asked, keeping a hopeful look.

"…Oooooooog." Matthew bent over and gripped his stomach when he felt a churning feeling.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Rachel asked.

The feeling in his stomach slowly grew worse and worse. "…BLEEEEHHHH!" With that, he threw up all over the floor.

The group disgustedly backed away and stared at the barf. "And there you have it!" Mika smiled.

"Mason?... Are you in there?..." Yin called out.

"I ain't lookin' through that crud." Artie stated.

"Ugh! Just let me do it!" Sheila demanded, snatching his magnifying glass. The raccoon lass got on her knees and skimmed intently around the puddle of barf. "Look! There he is!" Sheila exclaimed, seeing the tiny Mason in the center, trying to shake the barf off.

Mason wiped his eyes clean before looking up at a tremendous sky-blue eye hanging above him. Sheila pulled the magnifying glass away to give Mason a good look at her smiling visage. _"Hehe! Let me have a go next time, Mate!"_ she grinned.

Mason only smiled and chuckled at her antics. The giant raccoon sheila then lowered her pinky close over the barf, and Mason was able to latch onto the ledge of her short fingernail. The sheila moved her hand and dropped him off away from the barf. Afterwards, the raccoon stood and stepped away, and Mason looked around at all of the smiling faces of his friends, happy to see he was OK.

"Now stand aside and let the Mika Magic take its course." Mika stated confidently, stretching and wiggling her fingers. Just like before, she shut her eyes and focused the energy onto Mason. Mason looked down and studied his form with excitement as the world slowly shrank around him. The black-earing boy was growing bigger and bigger until he was totally restored at his full height.

Once Mika finished, Dillon, Sheila, and Haruka immediately dashed over to embrace their friend in hugs. "Alright, Dude! You made it!" Dillon exclaimed.

"Oi, was that a ripper experience or what, Mate?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, Big Brother!" Haruka smiled with joy. "I'm so happy! I'd rather have a taller twin than a teeny-weeny sibling anytime!"

"Boy, this'll make a neat story for the KND history books, won't it?" Chris asked.

"Got that right!" Rachel agreed. "What was it like down there, anyway?"

The lot of kids pulled away as Mason and Sheila exchanged smirking glances, raising an eyebrow.

_Many moments later._

"So after I made the digestive acid turn around enough in my dad's stomach, it was a one-way surf up the esophagus, and OUT of the tongue in mere seconds!" Mason exclaimed. "Afterwards, I just needed to wipe the vomit off, let good ol' Sheila lift me up, and for Ms. Corella to restore me to normal!"

"Ahh." Mika smiled shyly.

"Oi, wasn't that the most rippuh thing you ever heard or WHAT!" Sheila fist-pumped.

However, no one seemed rather too excited about this story. In fact, the lot of them either had expressions of guilt, or disgust. "So THAT'S what was crawlin' around in my ear!" Dillon realized.

"Oi, blimey…" Marine guiltily went over and knelt down beside her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oi can't believe oi almost ate me own flesh 'n' blood. Ah'm really sorry, Sheila." The mother hugged her daughter.

"Ah, it's okay, Mum! Oi bet your stomach would've been a RIPPER place to explore!"

"Ah, you little dinga, you!" Marine smiled.

"Speakin' of which, you… probably heard what I said in the kitchen, about you… being annoying." Elijah said. "I…I'm really sorry I said that, and… I'm sorry for smoking."

"Ahh, don't worry, Dad! It's all holly 'n' jolly in the end, eh?"

"And besides, at least you couldn't even see them!" Yin exclaimed. "I purposely tried to squish my own son like a couple of bugs! _I'm_ the worst mother in the world here…" she looked down in shame.

"That's not true, Mom." Mason assured, hugging his mother by the legs. "Your one of the best moms I know. You're always working hard to take care of Haruka and me. And you always do your best to make sure we're OK. I still love you even if you tried to squish us."

"Oh, Mason…" Yin smiled and bent over to hug her son back.

"I'm sorry, too, Big Brother." Haruka said and walked over to hug her brother. "If I had only noticed you before, you coulda gotten outta this a lot quicker. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Haruka." Mason smiled and hugged his sister back. "You're my sister. I love you. And hey, if you had noticed us, we wouldn't've got to go on this awesome adventure! You're the best, Haru."

"Oh, Mason!" Haruka hugged her brother tighter. "I love you, Kuya!"

"Aw, but Duude! The part where you fought the Almighty Poo was awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ulp…" Francis gripped his aching stomach. "Easy for you to say… I'll never be able to use the bathroom the same way again…"

"Well, now that it's over, whaddya wanna do now?" Aurora asked. "Wanna go up to Moonbase and celebrate?"

"Not me." Artie spoke. "I gotta get home. My great uncle Facilier's getting married tomorrow."

"Oh, don't remind me…" Dillon stated grumpily.

"Me either." Mason said. "I need a bath, after clashing with a mountain of poo."

"Uuh. Me too." Sheila stated disgustedly. "Le's go home, Ma. Oi'm filthier than a army guy workin' in a outhouse."

"Ay. That sounds right top cricket, eh?" Marine agreed before leading her daughter outside.

"I'll see you later, Sheila!" Mason yelled and waved.

"Take care, Masooon!" Sheila happily waved and walked away. With that done, Mason headed upstairs, a smile plastered on his face as he was getting ready for his bath. He couldn't WAIT for the next adventure.

**Unknown Location**

The Mistress Viridi angrily watched as these happy events unfolded. _"Uugh! I don't believe this! They didn't get squished at all!"_

"_Mm, but you have to admit, it was fun watching them suffer, right?"_ Phosphora asked.

"_And they even took out my Almighty Poo! How am I supposed to show the humans I mean business now?"_

"_Ah, never do fear, Mistress Viridi."_ Arlon spoke. _"Surely there are other ways you can send your message to the humans?"_

"_Hmm… you're right, Arlon. There _are _other ways. But the Minish Doors aren't it. I'll have to lay them to rest for now. Already, I'm working on my next plan. TAKE a look at THIS."_ The crystal ball then showed the image of Anthony McKenzie, a smirk on his face as he pinned a squirming Vweeb down using his toes. _"That human is hurting that poor little Kateenian for his own entertainment. He, just HAS to go."_

"_Mmm, I say. Just what do you plan on doing with this boy, Viridi?"_ Arlon asked.

"_Let's just say, the incident with Mason and Sheila was a _small _preview of things to come. We'll get to see why soon enough. By the way, how is my Reset Bomb coming, Arlon?"_

"_Right on schedule. It should be ready for detonation before long."_

"_Good! Once it's up and functioning, those Kids Next Door will have the first glimpse at their doom! EEE hee hee hee hee hee hee!"_

* * *

**And so, this tiny little story comes to an end. Next time, I will begin working on sort of a sequel fic, in which the same thing happens with Anthony, only… well, you'll find out. ;) Anyhoo, this has been **_**Mason and the Minish Door**_**, good-bye everyone, and I will see you later!**


End file.
